Mixture-Verse
by Pikatwig
Summary: Earth Prime. Earth 616. Two very different worlds, yet similar in many ways as well... what happens if these worlds were blended together...?
1. Prolouge

(Originally Began: November 17th, 2015)

*Pikatwig opened up the door to the studio, currently listening to the Justice League Unlimited theme song on his phone.*

Pikatwig: Oh memories… *sits down.*

*KKD opened up another door, looking at images of various Marvel Heroes*

KKD: Man… to think there were so many of these heroes, lots of them I didn't even know about.

Pikatwig: *pulls out earbuds and turns to KKD* Oh hey.

KKD: *turns to see Pika* Oh, hey Pika. *notices something* What's with the tie?

Pikatwig: *fumbles to get a tie off* Oh… my induction into my school's national honor society is soon and I had to get a tie. ...I feel so bad for Ryoma Takeuchi having to wear a tie all the time and then that tie tighten thing his character did… *gets tie off* There!

KKD: Okay, it just seems weird seeing you of all people in a suit and tie.

Pikatwig: I actually didn't know that was required… and then I learned that Tuesday, when we're doing this, was the day of rehearsal… a mere one day before the actual induction. *rolls eyes a bit* Anyhow… so, a lot of you may know that KKD here is a Marvel fan… *looks to KKD, who is currently decked out in costumes of Spider-Man, Iron Man, and Hulk and holding a toy version of Captain America's shield and Mjolnir* I know, he's real subtle about it...

KKD: What? ...I'm a casual fan, honest.

Pikatwig: Being honest… I know little about Marvel. All I've seen is the Ultimate Spider-Man Disney XD show's "Spider-Verse", I've seen Phineas and Ferb: Mission Marvel and several Atop the 4th Wall episodes, being the various Clone Saga stuff, Avengers #200 and One More D-

KKD: DON'T GO THERE! ...THAT! ...is the WORST Spidey comic… EVER! And if you know what's good for you… NEVER bring it up. NEVER!

Pikatwig: ...that one four-parter than ruined Spider-Man for several people… oh, and 'Spider-Man: Renew Your Vows'. That's all of the Marvel exposure I've gotten. I know… a little bit more about DC though… I'm a tiny bit more familiar with their characters, having watched Justice League Unlimited a lot as a kid with my dad, and then the 2003 Teen Titans show.

KKD: Which I've seen a bit of, but not much considering my Marvel-loyalties.

Pikatwig: Though… I have considered going to try and see what was up with 'The Judas Contract' the storyline in the Teen Titans comics where my favorite Titan, Terra, debuted. Since, in the words of Linkara 'she was a monster'. And then… there's one other thing I know a bit about…

KKD: What's that?

*Pikatwig takes out a comic book with what looked like a fusion of Superman and Captain America on it*

KKD: ...The Amalgam Comics?

Pikatwig: Yea. I know a little… I've read a bit about the series, though, something else, my dad is a big fan of both companies, he introduced me into Justice League and when I was watching Mission Marvel, he knew who the Red Skull was and asked where Captain America was.

KKD: Interesting. ...I'm guessing this talk about Marvel, DC, and now Amalgam, which is the temporary merging of the two companies in the 1990's, is gonna be a segway into our next story?

Pikatwig: Duh. I actually did think up a few ideas over the past few days, and during the rehearsal for the induction ceremony… though I could really only think of who to merge Superman, Batman and Wonder Woman with.

KKD: Well, it's a good thing you got me to help. Admittedly, I'm not as well verse on the comics as a true hardcore Marvel or DC fan, but I'm open-minded enough to do the research.

Pikatwig: Cool. So… let's plan a bit…

*Some time later*

Pikatwig: We're done… and we can begin. So… you have the disclaimers ready?

*KKD nodded, pulling out a couple pages, one red and one blue.*

KKD: Whoops. Looks like they got split coming in. Care to help me fix them?

Pikatwig: Yea. *helps him, the two pages becoming one black page*

Disclaimers: Neither KKD Silver nor Pikatwig own anything within this story except for any original concepts such as this particular story concept, and any original characters within. The rest belong to their respective owners such as Marvel Comics, DC Comics, Stan Lee, etc.

* * *

(Earth-616, 0900 Hours, November 18th, 20XX)

We start off in New York City, where a man walked into his home in an apartment building, the man had brown hair, green eyes, and was currently wearing a red shirt, white jeans and brown shoes. He looked to a newspaper, seeing the headline was about the Scarlet Spider, the article saying he either returned to his original costume or the original Scarlet Spider is somehow back.

"Well… didn't call that one," he muttered as he set the paper down, before he shifted around to work on a machine, finding himself hard at work to make some sort of red and blue lenses cross…

* * *

(Prime-Earth, 0900 Hours, November 18th, 20XX)

In the coastal town of Jump City, there was a young man who got his own newspaper and headed into his own apartment. He had black hair, amber eyes, and was wearing a blue shirt, black sweatpants, and white shoes. He looked at the newspaper headlines, showing the Teen Titans having taken out some villains, with aid of a blonde girl…

"...so the Titans have a new member again, huh?" the guy muttered, "Good to see they've gotten a new friend…" he then went back to work on some sort of machine similar to the one the guy on Earth-616 had been making…

* * *

(Earth-616, 0905 Hours)

The Helicarrier arrived at Avengers Tower, the individual Avengers getting off of the craft to sit down and catch their breaths from their most recent adventure.

"Certainly nice to be back, isn't it guys?" Iron Man asked as took off his helmet, as Captain America looked to his friend and sat down himself.

"It really is…" he agreed, the other Avengers convening, along with X-Man member Wolverine.

"You bozos wouldn't have been able to handle it without me," Wolverine told them, making the Avengers roll their eyes a bit, Hulk just growling at him a bit before Thor gave him a gesture to go away.

Hawkeye just sighed as the X-Men member took his leave from the tower, clawing his way down.

"You'd think he'd use the elevator," Hawkeye sighed. The other Avengers gave agreements to him as Hawkeye got some polish to clean off some stains from his bow.

"One of these days, I may make you all eat Adamantium, bubs!" Wolverine shouted, before he got his mouth webbed up, making the Avengers look up to see the Scarlet Spider.

"Sorry to interrupt this party," he told them.

"Ah, Scarlet Spider, what bring thou to art our tower?" Thor inquired.

"I'm just passing by," he informed as he landed, "Had to battle Electro and The Green Goblin… they fused into some sort of… electric… creature… I was able to split them apart, but I got a strange feeling that it was done by a third party…"

"Could be…" Tony Stark admitted, "We'll try and look into that, but in the meantime you should remain on alert,"

"Alright," Scarlet Spider nodded as he headed off, web-swinging across the rooftops.

* * *

(Prime Earth, 0905 Hours)

The Justice League returned to the WatchTower as they returned from a mission.

"It's been rather quiet as of late…" Superman admitted as he sat down at a table where he was joined by Batman, Wonder Woman, the Flash and Green Lantern (Hal Jordan).

"It certainly has… it's rather strange…" Green Lantern admitted.

"Maybe it's because of how many times we've beaten them?" the Flash shruggingly suggested.

"That's rather cocky there…" Batman told him.

"Oh, relax, Bats. It's just a thought…" Flash responded.

Batman just gave a small growl at the Flash before he got up and headed out, muttering something about returning to the Batcave.

* * *

Batman entered a teleporter and arrived at the Batcave, hearing the radio was on at the moment. He let out an annoyed groan as he walked over to see Robin slouching around the Bat Computer, currently looking up the Teen Titans.

"Can't help but wonder why that Grayson guy left Batman…" Robin admitted, doing research on Dick Grayson, the first Robin.

"I wish I knew that myself," Batman admitted as he walked on over, turning off the radio, "Drake… we need to focus on more important matters…"

"Right," he nodded as he swirled around on the chair, noticing Batman was holding one of his arms in a bit of pain, "Are you ok?"

Batman slowly removed part of his cape to show his right arm was covered in a thick layer of ice, "Me and Kyle Rayner had a battle with Mister Freeze and Two-Face… something happened and they fused… we managed to beat them and split them apart, but my arm was frozen… it was too quick for us to react. Rayner went to the Corp to see if he could figure anything out, while the League and I try to keep our eyes out for trouble,"

"And… you didn't happen to tell them?" Robin asked.

"Didn't think that I needed to," Batman shrugged as he looked for something to try and thaw out his arm.

"Well, we might as well find the Bat-Ice-Thawing-Device," Robin shrugged as he proceeded to look around the Bat Cave for a bit, finding a flamethrower and aiming it at Batman's arm.

* * *

(Jump City, Titans Tower)

Beast Boy and Terra walked back in, the duo eating some ice cream.

"This is just a great way to relax after a long day of bustin' criminals," Beast Boy smiled.

"Yea… sure is," Terra smiled.

The two arrived in the meeting area, meeting up with Cyborg, Raven, Starfire and Robin, the six currently looking into some reports about theft from S.T.A.R Lab's base in Jump City, which showed Slade, Dr. Light, Mad Mod, the H.I.V.E., and Rose Wilson stealing what appeared to be dimension jumping technology.

"From what I can tell all of this technology is only experimental and has yet to be tested on a human being. But if the reports prove true, then we need to try and track these villains before-" Robin began as he turned around to see the two with ice cream, "...Beast Boy… Terra… did you two even investigate the area you were sent to?"

"We did…" Beast Boy began slowly, "...but we got some ice cream… and the ice cream melted and… well... uh…"

"It accidentally ruined our investigation notes…" Terra informed, before giving a sheepish laugh.

"Oh boy… Beast Boy…" Cyborg sighed in annoyance.

* * *

(Earth 616, 1000 Hours, New York City)

Meanwhile, the Scarlet Spider was swinging over the rooftops, trying to find the apartment where an old friend lived…

"Been a while since I saw this old place. I wonder how they've been doing…" the Scarlet Spider wondered as he found the apartment he was looking for and knocked on the door. After a moment, the door opened to reveal a young man with brown hair, brown eyes, and wearing a cyan jacket, black shirt, blue jeans and brown shoes, but when the man sees the Scarlet Spider, he gave a smile, "Hiya, Pete."

"Heya Ben. Been a long time, hasn't it?" Peter smiled.

"No joke, Pete. How long has it been…" the Scarlet Spider responded as he pulled off his mask, showing a similar face to Peter, except he had his hair dyed blonde and cut short.

"Been long enough for my child to be born…" Peter stated.

"That long, huh? Wow…" Ben Riley nodded.

"Still… it's good to see you again… cousin," Peter smiled, with Ben giving a soft smile and then he headed out, putting on his mask before web swinging away.

* * *

We turn back he male from earlier in New York and he had gotten some parts from Doctor Octopus, Green Goblin, Crimson Dynamo, and Doctor Doom.

"Excellent…" the man smirked as he put the tech someplace safe.

"Remember our deal, sir. We get you the parts, you provide us with the means to wipe out our foes," the Green Goblin reminded.

"Yes yes…" he stated as he took out what appeared to be some sort of pen-like object before pressing a button, sending out a beam of red light, and aimed it at Doctor Doom and the Green Goblin...

* * *

(An hour later…)

Ben Riley had begun to walk around New York, in civilian form, enjoying the view and was looking around at some newspapers, showing off some pictures of the Scarlet Spider and what had happened in recent months. He let out a bit of a sigh seeing that, much like Peter Parker, J. Jonah Jameson was smearing the name of the Scarlet Spider as some evil force that the Avengers, the X-Men or some other hero group needs to stop.

"Why am I not surprised by this?" he sighed, "Even when I'm not acting as Peter, I'm still getting smeared… and why do they keep using that stupid 'Scarlet Spider' name… it's not exactly got the kind of pizzazz I'd like…"

Suddenly, his Spider Sense went wild, making him turn to see a being that looked like the Green Goblin with Doctor Doom's armor and the green cape the doc was known for.

"What the…" he gasped in shock and horror, as the being cackled above him before throwing down glowing pumpkin bombs, but the people were able to evade it, while Ben rushed to a nearby alleyway to get into the Scarlet Spider outfit.

* * *

"Cap, come here, quick!" Iron Man shouted as he looked at the footage from a security camera, Captain America arriving in time to see the fused villain terrorizing New York.

"Is that supposed to be Doctor Doom?"

"Maybe, but it looks like he got the Goblin treatment," Captain America noted.

"By Odin's Beard! Such monstrosities have somehow become one…" Thor gasped as he headed in.

"Alright Avengers… let's get out there," Iron Man told them, before the team rushed out in different ways to get to the battle and try to help the Scarlet Spider.

* * *

(Earth Prime)

Batman and Robin (Tim Drake) were trying to figure out what may have caused the two villains to merge and soon came across the same robbery that the Teen Titans had saw.

"This is just odd. Why would they be attacking Jump City of all places, there are S.T.A.R Labs all over the world so-"

"Because this one had certain technology the ones in Gotham, Metropolis and such don't have. Experimental dimension jumpers…"

"I'm not following…" Robin admitted.

"They must be planning to go into other worlds to wreak havoc, where there may be no defenders… nobody like the Justice League or the Teen Titans. We have to make sure that guys like Slade and the Joker don't get out of our world…" Batman informed, the two ready to leave via the Batmobile.

* * *

(Titans Tower, 1115 hours)

Cyborg was in the midst of trying to do a cross reference with the tracking devices on the machines that were stolen, and managed to triangulate where they would be.

"Okay, let's see… it looks like they're still here in the city," Cyborg noted, as he managed to pinpoint where it was.

"Great work Cyborg," Robin (Dick Grayson) smiled as he walked on over, "Now let's see where the parts are… hmm…"

"They appear to be in some sort of warehouse over by Pier 17…" Cyborg noted.

"And if they've left, we'll search from there," Robin added, "Titans, go!"

With that, the six Titans took off for the pier.

* * *

"So… there is another world out there with another Earth?" a voice asked the man in blue.

"Exactly. I'm trying to make contact with this particular Earth so that I can… do something with it," he informed.

"Whatever. You remember our deal… I help you with these items… you help me deal with the Titans…" the person in the shadows reminded.

"And assure that the Justice League doesn't come in to help them, yes yes. I remember," he sighed before he pulled out a device similar to what the man in red back on Earth-616 used, before looking over at another villain, "...the famous Slade and Darkseid… don't go blowing up the planet…"

With that, he pressed a button and energies began to emerge…

* * *

The Titans arrived at the pier and began to look around, finding that there wasn't much to be found, but Robin noticed there were tire tracks on the ground.

"Guys, come over here," Robin told them, making the other five rush over and see the trail.

"Do you think that the criminals have escaped?" Starfire asked.

"No. Somebody else is here apart from us and those criminals…" Robin informed, "We need to be on alert."

The group nodded as they began to look around the area, with the girls heading off in one direction, Robin and Cyborg in another, while Beast Boy turned into a rat to begin looking inside the warehouses.

Nothing major seemed to happen for about ten minutes when Beast Boy noticed somebody walking around, making the green shapeshifter tense up and stay still, trying to see who it was without being noticed. It lasted for about three minutes before he noticed somebody familiar…

"Robin?" Beast Boy whispered as he scampered out to get a better look, and sure enough, there Robin was.

He looked confused when he saw Robin, but soon saw Batman with him and he didn't move.

"Did you hear something?" Batman inquired.

"It's just some rat," Robin assured, "Don't worry."

Beast Boy then quickly headed off.

* * *

(Earth 616, New York City)

The Scarlet Spider, Thor, Captain America and Iron Man fight the combined Doctor Doom and Green Goblin entity, each one confused as to why it appeared they were blended.

"This is just nuts, I mean, sure, he fused himself with Spidery DNA once before, but an outright combination of some sort with Doctor Doom… I don't know what to say about that," Scarlet Spider told them.

"So that time you teamed up with other Spider-Men wasn't just some dream Fury was talking about?" Captain America asked.

"We were called the 'Web Warriors'," Scarlet Spider retorted.

"That's a rather dumb name, don't you think?" Iron Man stated, firing a blast at the combined entity, who simply blocked it and then fired a sort of web weapon, spinning Iron Man up in a net and knocking him to the ground.

"Nice try, but I've studied you Avengers a lot recently… electromagnetic web. Disables your weapons with ease…" the Doom-Goblin being cackled before he was smacked by Mjolnir, the thunder god reaching for his hammer and then clenched it, "Oh right, I forgot about you Mr. Thunder Lord…"

"Thou shalt be taken down!" Thor shouted, slamming Mjolnir against Doom-Goblin's head.

"That's it, Thor, take him down!" Captain America shouted as he sent his shield flying forward, hitting the Doom-Goblin on the side of his head.

However, this gave Doom-Goblin a chance to grab his shield and then use it to knock Thor right into Captain America, the two heroes falling down near Iron Man as Scarlet Spider turned to Doom-Goblin.

" **Well then Scarlet-Spider… it looks like it's just you and me…"** he smirked.

However, just as the Scarlet Spider was about to get hit with what looked like a Pumpkin Bomb, the bomb got thrown back at Doom-Goblin, making the Spider turn to see the Scarlet Witch, alongside Wolverine, Quicksilver, Agent Venom, Captain Marvel and Hawkeye.

"Sorry we're late, but we needed to make sure we were ready," Hawkeye told Scarlet Spider, "So Doctor Doom must've figured out some new tech if he was able to fuse himself with the Green Goblin."

"Seems like it. Allow me to stall," Agent Venom told them as he ran forward and began to attack Doom-Goblin with his own webs and managed to knock him down, allowing Quicksilver to restrain him and allow the Scarlet Witch used her magic take away his gear, and allow the Scarlet Spider to web him up.

"There we go." Scarlet Spider smirked, "Hey, thanks,"

"No problem," Agent Venom smiled.

* * *

(Earth Prime)

Robin, Starfire, Terra, Cyborg and Raven all reunited, but they noticed there wasn't any sign of Beast Boy.

"Where'd Beast Boy go?" Terra asked in a bit of concern.

"I'm sure he's fine," Raven assured, taking off her hood for a moment.

"Just in case, we'll need to check in with him," Robin informed as he pulled out his communicator, "Beast Boy, come in."

* * *

Beast Boy watched as Batman and the other Robin were examining the scene, the latter two seeing the remains of the tracking devices, with Batman trying to identify how the trackers were damaged.

"Where do you think all of the portal opening technology could've gone?" Robin asked Batman.

"I have a sneaking suspicion that they took the devices to a particular individual who is looking for the power to go into another world," Batman figured as he then took out a Batarang, "And I happen to know that something is here."

"What, you have a bat-sense that's tingling now?" Robin joked.

Batman ignored the comment as he tossed it over at Beast Boy, making the green shapeshifter jump up in worry. The shapeshifter had become a green bat, fluttering away from the dynamic duo.

"Just a bat?" Robin asked.

"No. It's a green bat…" Batman informed as he looked at Beast Boy, "He's a friend of your predecessor. Ease up, Beast Boy, you're safe with us."

Beast Boy took a moment before he shifted back to normal and looked over at the dynamic duo, "Batman. What brings you here?"

"Most likely the same reason you and the Teen Titans are here," Batman figured, "Since we appear to be on the same case, maybe we could work together,"

Beast Boy gave a bit of a nod, pulling out his communicator.

* * *

The other Titans gathered up and arrived at Batman and Beast Boy's location, with the two Robins exchanging a bit of a friendly greeting, Starfire then floated over to the Robin from their group and began to poke his arm.

"Hey Star… Star… Star…" Robin began as he grabbed her arm to make her stop, "That hurts."

"Then, you are not a hologram?" she asked.

"No, Star. You're looking at the real me, and my successor as partner to Batman, Tim Drake," Robin informed.

"Oh… well then, greetings other Robin," she smiled.

"Pleasure," Robin (Drake) greeted.

"And I'm assuming you know who the rest of us are," Cyborg assumed as he walked over to shake hands with the other Robin.

"Yes, Batman has told me about the original Robin and I've taken time to look up your team. Victor Stone, Cyborg. Garfield Mark Logan, Beast Boy, a former member of the Doom Patrol, and Princess Tara Markov, Terra,"

"...your actual name is 'Terra'?" Raven asked Terra.

"It's split differently," Terra informed.

"Oh… I see."

"Now that we're all caught up to speed, has there been any evidence about the stolen tech from S.T.A.R Labs?" Robin (Grayson) asked.

"We have reason to believe that they tricked us into being here, as me and Robin found the destroyed remains of some of the trackers; the person who took the technology most likely set up some sort of trap,"

Suddenly, a grenade was launched at the group, forcing them to scatter. Raven attempted to contain the explosion with her powers, but it seemed to overwhelm her as she was still thrown back by the force of the blow. The group looked to see what looked like Darkseid standing atop a window for the warehouse.

"...Darkseid…" Batman mumbled, seeing the gigantic figure, but noticed his costume looked like a fusion of Darkseid's own costume as well as that of Slade, "What?"

"It's Slade too…" Robin (Grayson) noted.

Batman tossed an explosive Batarang up to the combined entity, however he managed to deflect it by using a form of telekinesis to knock it away. The heroes were forced to scatter again, with Cyborg trying to fire his sonic cannon, but it was easily just blocked by an energy shield of some sort.

"Titans… and the world famous Batman…" Slade's voice spoke from the combined entity, "It appears that now I can beat the famous Boy Wonder and his mentor…"

Robin (Grayson) tossed a birdarang at the combined being, but he simply swatted it away like a fly.

"How can we beat him?" Robin (Drake) asked his predecessor.

" **You can not. I am an all-powerful god, and thus you mere mortals can not beat me!"** Darkseid shouted, the fusion of him and Slade emerged, showing him wearing Darkseid's hood, had Slade's armor, the face showing the half-and-half red and black look of Slade's mask, and he had Slade's equipment belt, "We are… Darkslade…"

The two Robins attempted to use their birdarangs at the same time, the boomerang-weapons somehow flying past Darkslade and managing to blow up behind him, knocking him down, with Terra and Raven raising up a slab of the ground, Cyborg and Beast Boy running up and smashing it and then Starfire fired her eyebeams to enhance the stones and then send them flying forward at Darkslade.

"That… was a big mistake…" Darkslade shouted as he jumped down and rushed forward, going at speeds that could give the Flash a run for his money, as Beast Boy and Terra rushed around before both were hit by a punch at super speed. The punch hit them… and nothing happened.

"Heh! Your stupid punch didn't do anything!" Beast Boy shouted, when the impact of the punch finally caught up, which sent both him and Terra flying into the air, the changeling quickly turning into a bird before he managed to land, "...didn't see that coming…"

Cyborg attempted to fire at Darkslade, the two Robins tossing in their Birdarangs, the weapons exploding within the blast, creating a much larger impact, but Darkslade was able to absorb the impact and then send it right at the three of them.

The Caped Crusader watched for a moment, analyzing Darkslade's movements. He watched and waited for the right moment…

" **You really believe that you will be able to stop us? There is no hero who can stop our combined might. Not you Teen Titans. Not the Justice League… NOBODY!"** Darkslade shouted, when suddenly, the same impact punch attack he used on Beast Boy and Terra was used on him, sending him flying.

"Need a hand?" a voice asked the two Robins, helping them up.

"Kid Flash!" Robin (Grayson) realized.

The figure stopped, revealing it was indeed Kid Flash, who smirked before somebody else did the same impact punch, revealing himself to be The Flash.

"Good to see you're here," Batman told Flash.

Suddenly, Darkslade was grabbed by a green fist, revealing Hal Jordan, Green Lantern.

"How convenient that we're all here. Isn't it Bruce?" Superman asked as he flew on in with Wonder Woman and the Martian Manhunter.

The two teams all formed up, ready to take on Darkslade together.

"The might of a god of New Genesis is more than enough to stop two superhero teams… there is no possible way that you can-"

"Oh shut up!" Beast Boy shouted as he turned into a gorilla and rushed in, pounding against Darkslade when he was unprepared, managing to knock him outside the warehouse.

The two teams walked over and saw that the combined entity had split apart, with Darkseid in the air while Slade was on the ground.

" **...you have won for today heroes. However, the war has only just begun,"** he told them before he teleported away.

Robin (Grayson) walked over and aimed his staff at Slade's neck, "This is over, Slade."

"You Titans are after the wrong enemy…" Slade told them, "There's another force coming from another dimension…"

The two teams both exchanged looks of concern, as well as looks of suspicion involving Slade.

"I'm serious. If you continue to focus on us, a greater threat will soon take my place…"

"...what is this threat?" Superman asked.

"They call themselves… the Avengers," Slade informed.

* * *

(Earth 616)

"So there's an invading force and they call themselves… the 'Justice League'? Why would an evil force call themselves 'Justice League'?" Captain America asked as he, Iron Man, Hawkeye, Mr. Fantastic and Nick Fury were in a meeting room, currently talking with Dr. Doom.

"It's just a facade. They plan to take down the heroes of this world down…" Dr. Doom informed as the heroes took notes, "One man is the sole survivor of a destroyed world, one is a crazed madman bent on revenge, one's the child of the queen of the Greek Pantheon, one has super speed from a sort of freak accident, there's a green-clad warrior charged by his fearlessness, an invading Martian, and they have a support team called the Teen Titans, being formed by the sidekick of the aforementioned madman."

"...this seems like it's going to be the biggest challenge we've ever faced Avengers…" Nick Fury realized, "We must be prepared for the worst…"

* * *

Iron Man let out a sigh as he looked at the Crimson Dynamo and opened up his cell.

"Well, if it isn't my old rival. Tell me, comrade, why come set me free?" the crimson-armor-clad villain inquired as Iron Man kept his blaster aimed at him.

"We need all the help we can get to fight a new enemy. Cooperate and you'll be let free," Iron Man told him.

* * *

"And you trust me… why?" Loki asked his brother.

"Earth is under a much greater threat, brother… and as much as I don't trust thou… I need your help," Thor sighed.

"...When do we start?" Loki smirked as he turned around to face Thor.

* * *

(Earth Prime)

"And you will be paying me… how much, for my services?" Lex Luthor asked Superman, the Man of Steel having approached Luthor in his office.

"You will be payed in quintillions, you have no reason to say no to this Luthor," Superman told him.

"...I see… you must be desperate to ask for my aid, Superman… very well," Luthor smirked.

* * *

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Robin (Drake) asked Batman, as the duo was now in Arkham Asylum, with Batman signing papers to free a prisoner.

"We are low on options, Robin." Batman responded.

"Are you sure about this Batman?" an officer asked.

* * *

The Joker was escorted out and brought to stand in front of the Dynamic Duo.

"Okay, so I'm free… what dumb idiot thinks that releasing _me_ was a good idea?" the Joker laughed, not seeing who it was.

"...This is only temporary, Joker," Batman informed, with the Joker turning to face him slowly.

"...oh. Uh… hello Batman…" Joker waved nervously.

"Settle down. I'm here to negotiate. Your temporary freedom… in exchange for helping me. Deal?"

"Hmm… you know me better than that, Bats. I don't work for free, you know. And temporary freedom isn't much," Joker noted, his joking side starting to come out a bit more.

* * *

Both Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy were let free, with Robin just letting out a loud groan.

"Why did you agree to let the Joker out? Now we have to deal with three criminals…" Robin groaned.

"We have little choice in the matter, Robin," Batman informed.

"Thank you dear friend. We shall be eternally grateful for you freeing us," Poison Ivy told Batman.

"We only brought you out because of the Joker's request. He, however, will be certain to go back to jail. If you two ladies help us out, the same will happen to you." Batman informed.

* * *

"What do you mean 'no'?" Robin asked Roy Harper, the Teen Titan member rather surprised by this.

"...Just no, Robin. I have my reasons," Roy informed as he opened up the door and allowed Robin to enter.

Robin looked up and saw a picture of Roy Harper with a young girl, "...I didn't know you got married."

"I didn't," Roy responded.

"Oh? Then… who's the girl?"

"She's still my daughter," Roy informed.

The boy wonder ended up silent, a bit confused before it slowly dawned on him.

"...what's her name?" Robin asked.

"Lian," Roy informed.

Robin remained quiet for a moment before he escorted himself out, "Sorry for intruding, Roy,"

Roy stood still for a moment as he looked to see a drawing of various superheroes on the fridge, including himself as Speedy, Robin, the other Titans, and Lian herself as a superhero.

* * *

Back with the odd blue-shirted man, he was putting the final touches to his machine.

"Perfect…" he smiled as he slowly turned it on, "In just a few moments, I should be able to open the portal…"

And just like that, a portal opened up in front of him, revealing what looked like him in a different dimension, only wearing red.

"Well… it's been a long time, hasn't it?" his red-clad doppelganger smiled.

"It certainly has…" he nodded, "...I believe it's almost time, isn't it?"

"It is… now then," the other nodded.

* * *

Meanwhile, Superman was flying around before spotting a giant green man with purple shorts running around. Superman landed and glared at him, surprised and confused.

"Who are you?" Superman demanded.

"Me Hulk. Who you?!" the giant green man demanded.

"I am Superman,"

"Is Superman Justice League?"

"...I can only assume you're an Avenger."

"Hulk smash Superman!"

Superman sighed in response before he punched Hulk, but Hulk was easily able to grab Superman and slammed him into the ground multiple times before launching him into the air with Superman countering by using his ice breath on Hulk's legs.

Suddenly, Superman was hit in the back as Thor flew in, alongside the Scarlet Witch and Iron Man.

"A Justice League member, huh?" Iron Man noted, "Looks like we have you outnumbered. Surrender!"

Suddenly, a sonic screech came and managed to temporarily cause the Iron Man suit to malfunction, and a magic spell held back Mjolnir.

"What in Odin's name?!" Thor gasped as Batman, Black Canary, Zatanna and Wonder Woman all showed up, riding Wonder Woman's invisible jet before leaping out.

"Need some help?" Batman said with a bit of a smug look.

* * *

The Titans all looked around their island, as they saw the Statue of Liberty not to far away from the island.

"We live in California, right?" Beast Boy checked.

"Yep," Cyborg nodded.

"Then why're we in New York?"

"Does anybody think that the magical energy there may explain it?" Starfire asked, pointing to wisps of blue magically charged energy flowing in various parts of the city.

Raven floated over to the energy and attempted to see if she could counteract it, but it gave her a nasty shock of electrical energy, leaving her too stunned to keep airborne. She began to fall to the ground, with Starfire quickly catching her.

"Well… that didn't work." Robin noted.

* * *

"So a new enemy is going to be fighting us?" Peter asked the Scarlet Spider.

"And we need all the help we can get. Heard the Avengers were getting their old foes out to try and help," Scarlet Spider informed, "They even let the Green Goblin out to try and help…"

"...okay. I'm going to help you," Peter stated, going to the closet and pulling out his old costume.

* * *

Robin (Drake) hurried on his motorcycle and drove up to try and attack Captain America, but got knocked out of the air by Captain America's shield.

The Crimson Dynamo was about to shoot an energy attack at Batman, but Joker just cackled as he threw a pie in his face before pressing a remote button, causing a bomb to go off knocking the Russian inventor onto the ground.

"Apart from me and my buddies in Gotham, nobody's allowed to hurt him!" the Joker shouted as he ran forward and began fire a couple pistols at Dynamo, which somehow had armor piercing rounds that at least dented the crimson-clad Russian's armor.

"...was bringing the Joker the best you could think of?" Superman asked Batman.

"We had little choice," Batman responded.

Green Arrow arrived alongside Blue Beetle and Booster Gold, the three proceeding to knock the Hulk away from Superman and allow Superman to get a clean hit on Thor.

"Hulk smash puny Justice League!" Hulk shouted, as he jumped up and smacked Booster Gold out of the air, when suddenly an arrow hit him and knocked him back a bit.

Green Arrow smirked a bit as he fired another arrow, which hit Iron Man, but he was soon met with a purple arrow that hit him like a suction cup, turning to see Hawkeye.

"Tick tick boom," he smirked, and just as he said, there were two ticks (or beeps) before the arrow exploded in Green Arrow's face, sending him flying into the Joker.

"Nice shot," Captain America smirked as he gave Hawkeye a thumbs up, Hawkeye giving a smirk and nod in response before going to fire an arrow at the Joker.

The arrow was caught by a vine, making the Joker smile and look at Poison Ivy and Harley.

* * *

The Titans were in the middle of dealing with the Scarlet Spider and Spider-Man, the duo zipping around the battlefield, avoiding blast after blast.

"These two are so irritating," Robin (Grayson) growled as he attempted to swat down one of them like a bug, but they kept bouncing around.

"Now what did I tell you about throwing things in the house?!" Spider-Man jokingly mocked Robin.

"...what?" Robin blinked in confusion as he scratched his head in confusion.

"Is that supposed to be a joke?" Starfire asked, "It wasn't very funny,"

Spider-Man grumbled, "You guys are no fun."

"Don't worry about it, Webs," Scarlet Spider replied, webbing up the ankles of Starfire and Raven before pulling them into Cyborg, making him miss his shot and the blast nearly hit Titans' Tower.

"HEY! Nobody makes me hit the tower!" Cyborg shouted in anger as he got up and blasted up a rock, "Terra, blast-rock!"

Terra nodded as she levitated the rock that Cyborg had sent into the air, and Terra managed to knock the Scarlet Spider out of the air.

"Scarlet!" Spider-Man gasped, allowing Robin to toss a birdarang to his web and knock him onto the ground.

"Nice try, web-for-brains, but you're messing with the Titans," Robin stated as he got up, readying his staff for battle.

Spider-Man grappled the staff away from Robin, the spider warrior charging forward and combating Robin as best he could.

* * *

Batman threw a hard punch at Iron Man, the blow not doing much to the armor as Iron Man punched back, managing to knock Batman into the air and knock Superman out of the air.

"If these guys weren't evil… they'd make great allies," Superman commented.

"He's got a good point," Wonder Woman commented as she managed to pull away Mjolnir and smack Thor upside the head with it.

"By Odin's beard! She's worthy of wielding Mjolnir?!" Thor gawked when they realized how Wonder Woman was holding the hammer with ease before taking it and smacking Thor around like nothing, "...how…?"

* * *

The odd blue-shirted man looked towards the odd red-shirted man and then reached through a portal, touching hands and resulting in a bright white flash to encompass the two worlds…

* * *

"What is that?" Superman gasped.

All of the heroes and villains stopped their fighting as the white wave zoomed over the worlds…

* * *

Pikatwig: ...this. Is. Finally. Done. *buries face into pillow* Finally… we made it...

KKD: That took a long time to work on.

Pikatwig: We began this when I was getting inducted into honor society, and I would love to go and convince past me to not do it. It's an honor to be in it, but it's not exactly the most fun to be in… anything you'd like to tell your past self of when we began this if you could?

KKD: Not really, I was working at a gym at the time. Now I'm working at a school part-time as a Para-educator. I wasn't sure what I was gonna do then, and frankly, I doubt I would've listened to future me then.

Pikatwig: When did you become a para-educator… whatever that is?

KKD: It's complicated to describe it here, but I started my path to becoming one summer 2016, I think, but I know I started in the Fall 2016 quarter/semester for my school district.

Pikatwig: Cool. And before anybody asks about favorite parts… we may re-read it, but I don't think we could pick. We'll try and do another chapter soon, but I don't know when it'll be posted.

KKD: Yea, for now, let's just say it's ok overall, but it's a prologue, not that much happened.

Pikatwig: For now… we're done. Just Live More… *takes pillow and rests head*

KKD: Jaa ne…


	2. Kal-El the Terror 1

Pikatwig: *sits down and sets a bag of jelly beans down by him, checking up on a vlog uploading*

KKD: *Walks in, stretching a bit as he woke up* Morning, Pika.

Pikatwig: Heya.

KKD: Finally posting that prologue?

Pikatwig: Yea. *works on saving the file onto the portable hard-drive and then posting it* Oh, and today is when the first episode of Power Rangers Ninja Steel airs

KKD: Cool. I'm kinda curious to see how different it'll be from Ninninger.

Pikatwig: It's pretty dang different. ...random aside, I don't see a familial resemblance between the Blue Ninja Steel Ranger's actor to Koda's actor.

KKD: Maybe it's the hair messing you up.

Pikatwig: Maybe. *plucks out four jelly beans, looks at three of them and puts the brown ones back in the bag*

KKD: What was that for?

Pikatwig: I hate root beer. It's disgusting.

KKD: Oh… ok. *checks time* Anyway, shall we try writing something?

Pikatwig: Wait… *posts vlog* Yep. We're good to do so.

KKD: Cool. So… um… anything we missing?

Pikatwig: Maybe something to set the mood? *pulls up SomeCallMeJohnny's review of Batman: Arkham Asylum… then pulls up the video for the Ninja Steel theme song* I love this theme already.

KKD: I guess. *pulls out Disclaimers* Here we go.

Disclaimers: Neither KKD Silver nor Pikatwig own anything within this story except for any original concepts such as this particular story concept, and any original characters within. The rest belong to their respective owners such as Marvel Comics, DC Comics, Stan Lee, etc.

Pikatwig: First episode was pretty good. Let's review it in the future.

KKD: Ok.

Pikatwig: ...only major hope, apart from having MidoNinger, is that the 'make my monster grow' thing isn't _another_ space lazer.

KKD: Fingers crossed.

* * *

On a planet that was many light-years away from the Earth, there sat a very peculiar planet the rotated around a red sun. The planet was simply known as Kyptoation, a planet within a field of gamma radiation. For millennia. It was seen as a peaceful world, as drawing out anger was the last thing that ANYBODY on the planet would want to do, however, that would change when one particular young boy was born. He was simply known as Kal-El. The young boy was born to a relatively kind mother, Lara, and a father, Jor-El, who was a wrestler and prone to letting his anger out. Jor-El, though, had some tendencies to let his anger out… too much.

"Stupid brat, shut up!" Jor-El yelled in anger, smacking Kal-El one day when he was crying.

"Jor-El! Stop!" Lara yelped as she ran over to her son, "He's just hungry, there's no need to hit him."

"I love to hit things!" he growled, at first trying to calm down, but Kal-El just made it hard for him when he didn't stop crying, "SHUT UP!"

This was a common occurrence around their home, but Lara did her best to make sure her son wasn't hurt. However, when she wasn't around, Jor-El had beaten Kal-El to the point of near-death… several times. Each time Lara found out and was close to giving into her own anger.

* * *

One day…

"Where's my son?!" Lara asked in worry as she ran into a hospital.

"He's been brought to intensive care. His heart briefly stopped, but we got it going again," a doctor informed Lara, the mother being escorted to where Kal-El was kept, his heart beating erratically, "Ugh… some of the medical systems are going off-line. I need to go."

Thus, the doctor headed off to get some of the gear fixed. Lara just cried to herself, staring at her little boy with tears in her eyes.

* * *

She had soon bought a rocket and put her asleep son into it, with intent to get into the rocket with him, taking him to a safer place away from Kryptoation.

"Goodbye everybody…" she muttered as she was about to climb into the rocket.

"Not so fast!" Jor-El yelled as he yanked her away from the rocket, "What did you do to our house and all my trophies?!"

"I got rid of them for this rocket," she informed, "You've been too abusive to our son and even to me recently. You keep letting your anger rule you a-"

She was then punched upside the head and right into the launch button for the rocket, causing it to seal up and prepare to fly off.

"NO!" she yelled, attempting to deactivate the launch sequence, but it was too late as the countdown was beginning. Jor-El began to smack his wife around a bit, but managed to crack open part of the rocket. Lara managed to evade his grasp and get to the hole, but it was simply to small for her to fit into.

"...goodbye my baby…" she whimpered, leaning in and placing one final kiss on his forehead, Kal-El whimpering a bit upon seeing his mother do that before the rocket took off past the atmosphere, "...I'll miss you…"

Lara began to cry before she turned and saw a bright flash erupting.

"What? Is… our sun going supernova?!" Jor-El gasped.

Lara's eyes just widened as the sun continued to explode, but she saw that Kal-El's rocket was a safe enough distance to not be caught up in the blast. She simply smiled as she waved goodbye one final time, the blasts from the sun soon making the planet crumble apart and explode itself…

* * *

Due to the ship's design, Kal-El was unaffected by the traveling speed of lightspeed, passing by planets, stars, solar systems, and even several galaxies until the ship slowly ran out of fuel and got caught up in the gravitational field of a planet that was primarily blue from space with several visible landmasses. It soon started to speed up upon entering the atmosphere of the planet and landing in a field in Smallville, Kansas. The crash landing was loud enough to attract the attention of a particular couple of farmers, seeing what remained of the rocket after it had burnt up in the atmosphere, and the baby Kal-El sitting in it.

"John, look!" the woman gasped as she slowly picked up the baby, "...the heavens have finally blessed us with a baby…"

"It came in a rocket…" her husband blinked.

"...nobody ever said heaven didn't have rockets,"

Her husband was about to respond, but shrugged it off and helped her get the baby boy out of rocket.

* * *

It had been a couple of months since that fateful day and Kal-El, now Bruce Kent, had been found by his adoptive Earth parents and was being raised by them happily. One fateful day, Bruce was teething on a pillow, when his dad saw this.

"No Bruce, let go of the pillow," he told him.

Bruce started to whimper before he began to have a bit of a temper tantrum as a result, his eyes looking to change from their usual brown to a bright green for a split second, and he began to bang the ground… causing a small quake to begin to generate. Bruce's parents gasped and got to cover quickly in response when Bruce began to calm down a little after seeing his parents looking so scared. He then went back to teething the pillow as John and Martha came out from their hiding spots.

"...wait… Martha? ...Did the Earthquake stop when Bruce…?" John noticed.

"Oh! Bruce!" she gasped as she ran over and hugged him, "Are you ok? I was so worried…"

Bruce looked up at Martha and stopped teething the pillow before hugging her happily.

"...that was weird…" John muttered.

* * *

Years went by as Bruce grew up, occasionally seen conversing with an imaginary friend, and eventually Bruce began to go to school.

"Hey, dork," a bully yelled as he walked over to Bruce, "Fork over your lunch money!"

"...why?"

"Because I said so!"

"Go away, Banner," Bruce said, trying to shrug off the larger boy.

Banner simply shoved Bruce around a bit, making Bruce growl, eyes starting to turn green as he got mad and shoved Banner so hard, a mach cone of sorts formed around him and he went tumbling into a water fountain.

"...whoops…"

* * *

Bruce sat in a corner in his home, having been grounded for what happened. He was crying about what had happened, obviously saddened that he made such a mistake.

"I… I can't believe I hurt somebody…" he whimpered, "I'm not that kind of person."

' **People hurt you… you need to hurt back. Make them pay for making you unhappy…'** a voice spoke in his mind.

"I won't… I don't want people to be hurt…"

Bruce seemed to grip his head in pain as his mother walked over to him.

"Are you ok?" she asked.

"...M-Mom? I didn't mean to hurt him! It just happened; I tried to tell him no, but he just pushed and suddenly I got angry and then… he was there…" he whimpered, Martha coming over and hugging Bruce to comfort him, "I'll try to never hurt people again… I promise…"

Martha simply smiled and kissed his forehead, Bruce smiling in response as the voice in his mind attempted to yell at him but Bruce completely ignored him.

* * *

Years had passed, and Bruce had not only graduated from college, but also became a reporter and a minor scientist. In particular, he found the science behind Gamma rays interesting for some reason.

"Hey Smallville," a female called out, this woman having brown hair, blue eyes, and was wearing a light blue jacket, green undershirt, purple skirt and brown high heels, "What's up?"

"Very funny, Betty," Bruce responded.

She giggled as she sat down next to him.

"As for what I'm doing, well, I'm working on researching OttoCorp," he informed, "Mr. Otto Luthor seems to have been doing some shady things over in Gotham and New York, but no one can seem to figure out what that is… combined with his public image."

"He keeps claiming that the 'Terror' who stops villains is a villain. Seems kinda contradictory considering that 'Terror' does seem to work with good guys for the most part."

"Indeed…"

Bruce couldn't help but think of when he had let his anger take control to battle a few villains in Metropolis… only to cause a significant amount of damage to the area around him in combat.

"Something wrong, Bruce?" Betty asked, noticing Bruce was spacing out.

"Oh… just thinking."

Betty gave a nod before smiling at him, "So… do you want to go to dinner tonight? I was hoping we could go and have some Italian or Japanese."

"Uh… sure, I don't see why not," Bruce shrugged.

* * *

Over in the main OttoCorp building in Metropolis, we focus on the labs of Otto Luthor himself, a man with a bald head, with a toupee of short black hair nearby, wearing black lab goggles, in a green trenchcloak with black highlights over a silver shirt, black pants and shoes as he was working on an armor that would help him kill the terror that was threatening the world.

"At last… after all these years my warsuit will be finished!" he smirked, finishing up a green and black suit of armor that stood 12 feet tall, had large ports on the back, octopus arms that were still being developed, and a battle axe being made from theta radiated rocks from Kryptoation, "Need to thank Dark Thanos for giving me the warsuit… he shall be able to rule a small portion of the Earth."

Once he finished the last tweaks to his suit, Otto looked towards a camera and watched the Terror rampaging across Smallville and damaging property, "He must be stopped… no matter what."

With that, Otto climbed into the suit and began to test his limits within it.

"Now then, arm functions… check. Legs operational… check. Extra limbs…" he paused and began to walk around using octopus like legs that came out of the back ports, "Check. Let's get this guy out in the open…"

* * *

Bruce and Betty were both eating some pasta, safely enjoying their peaceful time together. The two were simply enjoying the evening, before something caused the ground to shake. Shocked by this, they looked out the window to see Dr. Luthor was walking around. Betty stepped back while Bruce had slipped away from the room.

"Bruce? ...where'd he go?" Betty gawked, looking around to find him.

At that moment, Bruce had snuck his way to the back, anger whelming up in him about how Dr. Luthor had ruined his date. With that anger, he growled as his eyes became a bright green, his body began to increase in size, muscles bulging outwards as his suit began to fall off, and his skin slowly became green along with his hair. His grunts of pain turned into growls and roars before he now had a tattoo of a red 'S' in a red diamond along the center of his chest, his growth stopping at 11 feet tall. Now also donning a purple cape & shorts, he leaped outside, smashing through the wall before turning to stare down Dr Luthor.

"Ah yes, the Terror shows himself! It is time for us to fight, you gamma-irradiated monster!"

" **Kal-El… SMASH!"** he roared, leaping up before slamming his fists onto the suit's arm, but it didn't even dent the armor.

"Nice try," Luthor grinned as his mechanical octopus arms popped out and grabbed the Terror by the arm and flung him into a building, shattering the wall before he walked over on his tentacle arms, "You're just a giant beast! I wonder if you even have a brain in there, Terror."

The Terror, in response, tackled the Warsuit in a way it would be unable to use the octopus arms, before it ripped the octopus arms clean out. Terror then swung the tentacles, roaring before using them like whips, smacking Luthor clean out of the suit and right into his building, which caused it to lose a support beam. The Terror quickly ran over and held up the building, managing to save several people.

" **...Go! Run!"** Terror told them, the bystanders running away, while he tried his best to keep the thing held up, with Betty managing to get pictures of his heroic acts.

"This will make great press for the Planet." Betty smiled.

Seeing this, Luthor saw his opening and readied the Warsuit's axe, the blade glowing a bright green as he stood up and held the axe over the Terror, "Say goodbye, Terror!"

Luthor slashed the axe across Terror's back, making him roar in pain and loose a bit of his grip on the building. However, the giant continued to hold up the building, the slash on his back starting to heal, but his green blood was already leaking a bit. He whimpered a bit as he held up the building despite the pain. Once he saw everyone else was out, he turned to see the axe about to be impaled into his back, only for the Warsuit to begin to malfunction.

"What?! No! What's wrong with my suit?!" Luthor gawked, seeing he was stuck before the Terror moved to drop the support beam and the building began to fall apart, "MY BUILDING!"

" **Your own fault,"** The Terror responded with a smirk before he flew off, leaving Luthor to substitute the support beam with his axe.

* * *

"This is quite the story," Bruce commented, seeing the story of The Terror saving the day.

"Shame you weren't there, Smallville," Betty laughed.

"I don't think I would've been able to do such a great job,"

Betty simply laughed a little as she walked out.

' _Look at this… you're a hero now.'_

' **Kal-El… not horror?'**

' _Nope.'_

' **Well… that better than when Kal-El first appear as he is now.'**

' _I'll say.'_ Bruce smiled as he continued to read the paper, not seeing a story about an iron defender in the city of Gotham…

* * *

Pikatwig: So… we're done with the first chapter in a day. ...mind my asking how it took us nearly two years to finish the PROLOGUE?!

KKD: I dunno, you just seemed to shy away from anything Marvel for a time.

Pikatwig: And we both seemed to forget this story even existed. Heck, I actually wanted to work on it, but I couldn't even remember what we called this story.

*Over in a corner, Bruce Kent simply bonked his head against the wall*

Pikatwig: Now, you may all be wondering, why Superman mixed with the Hulk? Both are incredibly strong, put up mental barriers to hold their powers back, and… that's about it.

KKD: Keep in mind, most of the fusions we make are just based on a few common comparisons we've seen people make, and some later down the line just felt like they worked based on other characters we've fused.

Pikatwig: I kind of personally liked how Otto ended up needing to suffer for his attacking of Kal-El the Terror. And yes, it's a fusion of Dr. Octopus and Lex Luthor. That would've been before Linkara review Superman vs. The Amazing Spider-Man, so… motivation there was that they're both doctors. And no, we're not reusing the Amalgam Comics fusion of Ben Reilly and Superboy.

*clip*

Superboy Prime: I'll kill you! I'll kill you to death!

*end clip*

Pikatwig: DANGIT, NOT _THAT_ SUPERBOY!

KKD: Besides, he was technically called 'Spider-Boy', and that's stupid. It sounds more like a sidekick for Spider-Man, and that's less dignified than what I heard Spidey give a potential nickname for one in the second Spidey Playstation game*

*clip from Spider-Man 2: Enter Electro*

Spider-Man: Quick, Spider-Lad! You stop the plane and I'll get the bad guys! ...Oh, wait… I don't have a sidekick.

*end clip*

Pikatwig: Eh, with Miles in the same universe, there's sidekick right there. ...don't lie, Miles is the closest thing that Peter has to a sidekick.

KKD: ...Eh, you're right.

Pikatwig: *thinks and then writes down a possible way for Miles to be in the story* Regardless… I think my favorite part was when Martha gave Bruce a comforting hug. That was simply sweet.

KKD: That was sweet. And I think that was the closest to my favorite as well, tied with the Terror's battle at the end.

Pikatwig: And we now end this off and go do something else. Just Live More.

KKD: Jaa ne.


	3. Iron Bat 1

Pikatwig: I don't get why Amalgam Comics didn't do a fusion of Batman and Iron Man. Why Batman and Wolverine?

KKD: No idea.

Pikatwig: I get they're insanely popular, but it still makes no sense.

Off-Screen Guy: Who knows. *proceeds to use his flamethrower on some images*

KKD: Ok, what's with the flamethrower? Is that necessary?

Off-Screen Guy: This is my weapon of choice… but I only use it on things that are evil and deserve to burn. Be lucky you aren't on that list. *takes an image of Mephisto and begins to burn it*

KKD: Now THAT I can get behind.

Spider-Man: Can I do that?

Off-Screen Guy: Don't you have something you need to be preparing for?

Spider-Man: Right… *walks off*

Pikatwig: His burning of things will make more sense when a new Yo-Kai Watch one-shot goes up. Trust me on that.

KKD: ...ok? I'll take your word for it.

Pikatwig: Let's just begin.

Disclaimers: Neither KKD Silver nor Pikatwig own anything within this story except for any original concepts such as this particular story concept, and any original characters within. The rest belong to their respective owners such as Marvel Comics, DC Comics, Stan Lee, etc.

* * *

It was a relatively calm day in Gotham City as a popular couple and their son reserved some tickets for that evening's showing of a movie, the young boy giddy to finally see it.

"How come we didn't get to see the morning showing?" the wife couldn't help but ask, "We can buy that movie theater if we so wish, so why didn't they let us see it earlier?"

"Martha, I know we could, but this is a very popular movie and I wanted to respect that other people got there before us."

"I'm so happy I get to go and see Zorro!" their young child giddily exclaimed.

"I know, Anthony," his dad smiled, patting him on the head, "But please try to contain your excitement. Ok?"

"Ok."

* * *

Evening soon rolled around, and the family was set to go to the theater while Anthony was sitting and listening to the radio, which was playing a rock and roll song.

"No Anthony," his dad said, switching it off, "We don't listen to that sort of music in this house. Now, you'd better get ready if you don't want to miss the movie."

"Yes, Dad," he sighed, getting his clothes ready.

"Thomas…" Martha sighed, "Why say that?"

"Because rock and roll will corrupt his mind. It's filled with a lot of language and references his mind is not ready for, and could corrupt him."

"...fair enough…" Martha sighed as Anthony walked on down, "Ready to go?"

"Yep!"

* * *

The family had walked to the theater since it was so close by and they had happily watched it. As they exited, Anthony was working on guzzling down a large soda that he had just gotten refilled and was clearly a bit on a sugar rush.

"Easy there, Tony," Martha told him.

"Sorry… it's just so yummy…" he smiled, continuing to drink it.

"...I now worry if he ever gets his hands on booze…" she whispered to Thomas.

"That would be troublesome," Thomas admitted as they stopped at a crosswalk to wait for the signal, "Anthony, you may wanna slow down. If you end up having an accident, you'll need to clean your own pants…"

"I won't," he assured when they heard the sound of a gun being cocked, turning to a nearby alley where somebody in all black motioned for them to get into the alleyway, "...Mom? Dad?"

"Shhh…" Martha whispered to him.

"Back away, son," Thomas told Tony, who did so.

"Gimme everything you got!" The guy with the gun demanded.

Anthony put down the soda and candy he had gotten from the movies, making the thief roll his eyes and aim his gun at Anthony and pull the trigger… only for his dad to take the shot, "DAD!"

"THOMAS!"

"Fork over everything VALUABLE to me, and you won't join him!" the guy with the gun yelled.

Thomas just fell to the ground as Martha whimpered, slowly just doing as she was told while she tried to keep her son safe. Anthony, however, decided to try and defend his mom and, after a short farewell, emptied the candy from the box and caused the thief to slip onto his rear. He got up and again tried to shoot Anthony, only for his mother to block the shot.

"Mom…" he whimpered.

"...shh… I'll be… ok…" she whispered, kissing him on his forehead one last time before she slowly closed her eyes.

"MOM! DON'T GO! PLEASE!" Anthony yelled.

"...goodbye… Tony…" she whispered before she was gone.

Tony simply began to cry as the gun was cocked and aimed towards him.

"Don't worry, squirt, you'll be joining them soon."

Tony backed away and towards the brick wall behind him, grabbing the soda and sipping it a bit more, wanting to be happy before his end, when he slipped and the soda went flying onto the thief's head and his eyes. The thief screamed, blinded before Tony grabbed something and threw it at the thief, but this didn't deter the thief as he managed to fire more bullets, leaving a scared Tony to sit by the brick wall and end up ruining his pants.

Luckily, police sirens began to go off, making the thief panic and try to make a run for it, only to be caught by the police. Tony was still so in shock by his parents' death that he sat by their bodies.

"We have a survivor!" a cop informed, making the others rush over.

"What's your name, son?" The chief asked.

"...A-Anthony… Wayne, sir," he managed to squeak out.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Officer James Fury. Are you hurt?"

Tony was unable to speak anymore as he just held his soda cup and candy box for some sort of comfort, the aging black man motioning for somebody else to make sure the bad guy was in the police car.

"Anthony, we're going to need you to come with us for a little while. Ok?" James told him, with the kid simply nodding and walking with him, "Do you have anybody who can bring you some clean clothes?"

Anthony simply nodded in response.

* * *

Down at the Gotham City Police Department, Anthony was sitting in a room with Officer Fury, the black man comforting the young boy while he was coloring in a coloring book and cuddling a blanket while he was waiting for somebody to show up.

"How are you feeling, kid?" Officer Fury asked.

"...ok, I guess?"

"We'll make sure to keep you safe, ok?"

Tony simply nodded as an older gentleman walked in, "Alfred!"

Tony rushed over to the older British gentleman that was clearly dressed like a butler, with red clothes, yellow highlights, making sure to show Fury a picture of Alfred and the Wayne Family.

"Mr. Alfred Jarvis, I presume?" Fury asked.

"Indeed," the man confirmed as he put the picture away, hugging Tony, "I was informed of Master Wayne's demise and I am now here to watch over Young Master Wayne."

"I see. Keep a good eye on him… and make sure you give him something to be distracted, since… trauma and stuff."

"I am already on that," Alfred smiled as he motioned to Tony playing _Sonic Man Advance Zero_ on a Gameboy Portable.

"Good… we'll help settle things for Thomas and Martha's funeral."

* * *

Magazine articles soon went public about how Tony Wayne was now in charge of Wayne Industries, despite him being only ten. So while he was the technical head, the company was run by Alfred in his stead. The company was doing fairly well, as Tony grew up with the constant reminder of his parents' death he managed to make himself able to cope by burying himself into playing video games, primarily the _Sonic Man_ series by Segapcom. As he grew older, however, he found himself drinking booze and recklessly indulging himself.

"Master Wayne, why must we have a booze cellar that's almost as big as your mansion?" Alfred inquired.

"Because, Alfred, not only do I drink, I collect…" a drunken Tony responded, slurping away at a bottle of beer as he looked around the cellar, which looked a lot like a giant cave system with some steel plastered all over the area, "Regardless… how are the shrapnel weapons doing in development?"

Alfred simply sighed, "They are still in the experimental stages, sir. Need I remind you that Russia must not find out about them or-"

"Why not? Russia makes some great booze…"

"America may lose its advantage in the World War…"

Despite this, when Tony took over Wayne Industries, he managed to make the company better than anyone expected. The company had made several weapons from improved infantry-held guns to improved bombs.

* * *

Several days had passed and Tony had gone to an area in Russia that was a neutral zone to show off his weapon, having the American military there to demonstrate said weapon.

"Gentlemen, behold… the Fire Sparkers!" Tony declared, showing off what looked like fireworks.

The soldiers looked impressed, seeing the small bombs that were clearly going to be easy to smuggle around. However, the simplicity was lost on some of the military men. Tony demonstrated this, making sure the bomb was set up a fair distance away, closer to some dummies, and once he was safe, he pulled out a remote trigger. He pressed the button, and the bomb exploded, sending shrapnel into all of the dummies in the surrounding four mile radius of the Fire Sparker.

"There's a reason people say 'There are the talented, there are the prodigies, and then, there's Anthony Howard Wayne'," a general smiled.

"Please, I prefer Tony," he responded, taking a glass of whiskey from a case of his, "Cheers."

"Cheers," the general smiled in response as he took a glass himself.

"Uh… Master Wayne… I think we may have a problem…" Alfred pointed out.

"What is it, Alfred?" Tony asked.

"It would appear you're needed on count. We have a few Fire Sparkers missing?"

Tony spat out the whiskey in shock before he saw that some crates were gone from the inventory, "How in the… son of a… any idea who could've-"

Before Alfred could respond, several of the Fire Sparkers were sent towards where they were testing, forcing the troops to scatter and prepare to attack as Alfred was running towards the car with all of the booze and weapons. Tony was about to follow him, sending a quick text to someone, but saw his boxes of whiskey were still there. He made a run towards them, still texting before he heard a familiar thud on the ground, turning to see several Fire Sparkers landed, and they indeed were his as they had his company name on them.

"RUN!" the general yelled, with all of the soldiers running, with a few stealing a few of the booze boxes on their way out, "Sorry Wayne, you're own your own!"

Before Tony could react, he noticed a subtle beeping, realizing they came from the bombs, and he knew he had to split.

"WHOA~!" he screamed, about to head back to the car Alfred hid in, but the bombs went off, forcing Tony off his feet, sending him flying towards the snow and ice, and he was unconscious.

"MASTER WAYNE!" Alfred yelled as he ran over to his side, but was unable to get to close due to the shrapnel around him.

Tony was able to get up enough to see his suit was a bit bloodied, opening his jacket to reveal his bulletproof vest was pierced by the shrapnel.

"...Alfred… maybe the shrapnel bombs were a bad idea…" Tony whispered before passing out again.

* * *

Next thing Tony knew he was in a tent and within a large coat, but Alfred was nowhere to be found. Tony grunted as he sat up before noticing something odd, wires coming out of his chest, connected to a car battery.

"...what the heck happened, and where am I?" he wondered, seeing a person in an eskimo's attire, "Sir, where am I?"

His response came out… but it was in Russian.

"So… still in Russia. Great… just what I needed," he sarcastically as a burly man walked on in.

"Hello," he said in English, surprising Tony a bit as he extended an arm to him, "I see you're awake, Mr. Wayne. My name is Doctor Ron Gehabich."

"What do you want?"

"I have come to inform you that you are within Russian war parameters, but we will not kill you. We were lucky to find you, but you had shrapnel dangerously close to your heart. That system is keeping you alive, but it won't last forever. You will last for at least one week before the shrapnel enters your heart and kills you," Gehabich explained, "Now there are two things I can see you doing. 1. You let the shrapnel go to your own heart and kill you… or 2. You work for the Mother Russia, and develop a new super weapon, and we can operate on you and save your life."

Tony was taken back by this news and began to think a bit, 'Wait… if they can operate on me, why not do it right now so I can finish their weapon? ...This must be a bluff… they can't really have the knowledge to save me… They plan to make me build their weapon before I die in this freezing tundra. Hmm… I got it. I'll trick them by following through with their ploys, but use their assets for weapon creation to get me out of here and improve my chances of survival. Then, I'll blow this joint, find Alfred, and help America win…'

"So, what's it going to be, Mr. Wayne?" Gehabich asked.

"Alright, Ron. You win," Tony said, acting defeated, "I accept your terms."

"Great. I shall now lead you into your new work area."

Gehabich then led Tony to what appeared to be a poorly lit cave with scraps of metal and a few bits and pieces of working electronics, with Tony seeing Alfred there as well.

"Master Wayne! You're alive!"

"Be sure to work fast," Gehabich informed before he headed away.

"Master Wayne, I'm sorry I didn't get you out. It's just all the shrapnel and-"

"It's fine Alfred. But right now, we need to get to work," Tony informed.

"You mean you've actually caved in to their demands?"

"Don't be stupid," Tony whispered, quickly seeing some cameras eyeing them before putting Alfred in a spot so the camera couldn't see them, "I'm going to break us out of here. And I need your help. You used to work with engineering back during those RAF days, right?"

"Indeed."

"Alright."

"But… Master Wayne, what actually happened to you?"

"The short of it, the shrapnel from the Fire Sparker got me in the heart, the Russians got me on a week-long life support enough to make their super weapon, and now there are two doors out of here, #1 is a slow and painful death of not doing anything, and Door #2 is I become a slave to these guys and make their weapon," Tony summed up, examining the metals they had and sketched out some plans.

"So… what's the plan?"

Tony smirked as he got some metal and a hammer, "I'm Tony Wayne, I'm choosing Door #3."

"...being…?"

"I'll build a device to save my own life…" he responded, already getting to work, "And then I'll turn their weapon into a means of escape."

Alfred simply laughed as he walked over, "I guess heroes aren't born… they're built."

"...that sounds like a really great tagline."

* * *

And so, the two got to work, making sue to draw up some fake plans to make it look like they were making a weapon, but managed to hide the armor well enough to continue progress on it.

"Master Wayne… mind my asking why this helmet looks almost… bat like?" Alfred inquired.

"...remember when I was younger and was afraid of bats?" he responded.

"Yes sir, you fell down the well where the bats rested, scaring them in the process."

"Well… if we're gonna escape…" Tony began, holding up the helmet with two bat ears, "We'd best leave an impression by sharing my fear with the world."

"Nice."

* * *

Tony took a moment to walk around the snowy area to test out some boomerang like shurikens. The weapons hit true to their targets, much to his joy.

"It appears your training in martial arts was not fully wasted, Master Wayne," Alfred commented, when they heard somebody moving around in the snow.

"Shh…" Tony hushed as he looked and saw somebody was running, but it was clearly somebody young based on how light-sounding the person moving was.

The person in question nervously poked their head out, revealing herself to be a young girl around the age of seven, Tony smiled in response and walked over to her, managing to convince her to trust him a little, "Hi. I'm Tony."

"...Tanya…" she responded.

"Nice to meet you. Do you have family around here?" Tony asked, "Oh wait… do you understand me?"

Tanya then gave a gesture to indicate that she understood him a little bit.

"Alright…" Tony nodded, "Are you lost?"

She nodded.

"I think I should assist her."

"But sir, what about-" Alfred started before Tony held his hand up.

"Alfred… I can handle this."

"...very well. But if something happens to you, I will not be taking any blame."

"I'll be sure to deduct that from your pay," Tony jokingly responded as he helped guide Tanya back through the forest and to her home before he quickly returned to the cave with Alfred, luckily before anybody noticed they were gone.

* * *

Back in the cave, the two got to work on their ticket out of the trap the Russians put Tony in.

"Do you think Russia is an interesting place to visit?" Tony couldn't help but ask.

"Why say that?"

"I was here once, but I hardly remember any of it. Maybe it was before the war, but I'd hope that Russia would be enjoyable…"

Alfred gave a shrug as they managed to get the armor around Tony's chest, which showed off the new mini arc reactor that replaced the battery support system, "Sir, how long will this work?"

"...uh… good question. I don't have an answer for that… let's figure that out after we get out of here. Shall we?"

"A good point…"

* * *

It was the final day when Gehabich said Tony would last as the two captives finished the armor, but Alfred saw that the doctor was speaking to somebody who was planning on using a chemical of sorts that was made in Gotham. Alfred's eyes widened when he saw it was a man with crimson highlights in his green hair.

"Master Wayne. We had best make our move now."

The sun was soon clouded and out walked the mechanical warrior with the insignia of a bat on his chest, the only things visible aside from the dark grey and black of the armor were the bat symbol itself and the figure's eyes.

-Let's do just that…- he responded, -But why exactly should we make our move now? Just asking.-

"Gehabich has someone with him with something made in Gotham, sir. They're planning on using the chemical and the Fire Sparkers to destroy America."

The mechanized warrior simply stood, removing his helmet to show Tony's face, "Alfred, go on ahead and make a signal flare or something. I'll meet up with you when I can."

"Understood, Master Wayne," Alfred nodded, going out of the cave, sneaking around to avoid getting spotted.

Out walked the bat armored warrior, with his bat ears scaring the few guards around him as they fired their machine guns at him, but the bullets all just bounced off the armor, simply creating sparks.

"...my turn," he smirked as he unleashed powerful bombs at them, knocking all of them down, killing most in the process before he turned to the stash of weapons made by his company and making them explode with a grenade boomerang shuriken. He quickly flew off, but unknown to him, the explosion caused had caused a chemical to land on the man from Gotham, making him laugh maniacally…

* * *

Tony and Alfred soon returned to Gotham, a cheeseburger in Tony's hand, and a press-conference was being held about Tony's return.

"How I freed myself… it's not important. And how so much damage was caused to basically end our Third World War in a stalemate is also not important. ...what is important is what I learned while on enemy lines. As a result of the discovery of how dangerous war can be, I have decided to nullify all weapons development for Wayne Industries," he announced, the news clamoring for answers as weapons helped bring the business up so far, but he refused to answer as he held his chest in pain, "I need to go now…"

Alfred escorted Tony out of the area and allowed him to get hooked up to a system to prevent the shrapnel from messing up his heart.

"Thank goodness for modern medical science," Tony smiled a bit as he pulled out a bag of nachos and some guacamole, "At least I'm not restricted to one area now. So… what shall I do now?"

"Master Wayne, I do believe it may be a good idea to find whoever made that chemical and put a stop to its production for the sake of the city," the butler suggested.

Tony thought of this, seeing how it could affect the city, then recalled how his parents were killed. He popped in another nacho as he thought a little bit, sketching out a new improved design for the suit he used.

"...You're right, Alfred. This city needs somebody to defend it…" Tony realized, "Alfred, I'll need bullet proof material, material to conduct electricity, material to protect from fire, electricity, freezing... It's going to be a long night."

"Indeed it will be…" Alfred sighed.

* * *

Evening soon rolled around as thieves were running away with bags filled to the brim with money, guns a blazing to keep the cops off their trail. However, their escape route was cut off by a large figure clad in black and red armor with a bright blue shining from the eyes and the bat symbol on his chest.

"Who… who are you?!" a thief demanded to know.

The figure held up his had, revealing a glowing blue circle in his palm, revealing his bat-eared helmet.

"WHO ARE YOU?!"

-...your worst nightmare- he responded as he fired off a laser-enhanced version of the bat boomerang he made in Russia, somehow pinning the thieves against a wall. The metallic warrior soon rocketed off, being spotted by some police officers who rushed to where he was, finding the thieves knocked out and the money was sitting and ready to be returned.

* * *

Unknown to the metal bat, there was someone hiding amidst Gotham's criminal underground, biding his time. He sat within a mainly crimson armor with green highlights, and oddly a white face with clown makeup on the helmet.

-Looks like I finally have a foe worthy of my time…- the man in the armor laughed wickedly, lifting his helmet to look at an image of the steel bat warrior.

* * *

Some months had passed and the metallic bat had been declared as Iron Bat, Defender of Gotham. Tony, meanwhile, focused his company's efforts on other ways to benefit Gotham. However, his actions had not gone unnoticed by Russia, in particular a young woman who had blonde and orange hair, green eyes, a black jacket, white tank top, black pants and black heels. The ex-Russian spy was curious about the hero, not just from word on the street, but from her younger sister having heard about him a bit.

"Tanya, what do you think of this Iron Bat?" she asked.

"...he's nice?" she responded.

The woman nodded as she looked over a cryptographic sequencer that she had at her disposal and saw that the man who her sister had guessed was in the suit, Tony, had an online dating account. She use the cryptographic sequencer to make it seem like he had found a match. She smiled as she soon set up a plan to go see a circus with Tony.

* * *

"So… I didn't get to see your name. What was it?" Tony asked as he met up with the Russian spy.

"Dinah Romanoff," she smiled.

"Pleased to meet you," he smiled back, the two shaking hands.

They headed towards the tent of the Flying Graysons to see the show.

 _(This part of the story shall be continued another time in the pages of Iron Bat #2, coming soon…)_

* * *

Dinah waited around Wayne Industries' main building while Tony was off dealing with… something. Tony soon came back in with his hand on his chest for a moment.

"So uh… Dinah… why did you want to meet so badly?" Tony inquired.

"I have some… circumstances, I would like to forget about. It's complicated to say the least, but me and my little sister are looking for a better life…" she informed.

"I see… do you need help finding a place?" Tony asked.

"Indeed. Help me out and I can give you something really cool…" she smiled, a slight hint of a seductive tone in her voice.

"...what do you mean by that?" Tony blinked.

She wordlessly took out the cryptographic sequencer and placed it on the table.

"This bad boy will allow you to hack into any sort of machine, disable security, and allow you to listen to any sort of radio transmissions," she informed.

"I've never seen this kind of tech before…" Tony gawked as he held it in his hands, making sure to examine it carefully, "Where'd you get this?"

"Standard gear for certain branches of Russian military," she giggled, "A relative gave it to me so I could get out of Russia. I hope to make amends for all I've done, so if you help me… it's all yours."

Tony looked skeptical at first, but he was a sucker for a cute face like hers and the shiny new gadget he could get, "Got a deal."

"Thank you."

"But…"

"What?"

"You'll have to work for my company. Sound fair?"

"Sounds fair."

The two shook hands and Tony quickly scooped up the cryptographic sequencer with a giddy smile on his face. He headed off to a room to get to work on some stuff, leaving Dinah on her own. She soon looked around Tony's office and noticed an Iron Bat helmet that was scrapped, but had the familiar shape.

' _Had a feeling you were the Iron Bat. But why would you stay in this city? There's crime around every corner… even with those you think you help'_ she smirked as she got a picture of the helmet.

* * *

"The Modular Armor has had the cryptographic sequencer embedded into it," Alfred informed, "And with your mods, I will be able to communicate with you 24/7."

"Great," Tony smirked, "Now then… how are my shock glove designs going?"

"They are incompatible with the Modular Armor as is. You would need to build a whole new Iron Bat suit to make your shock gloves."

"Hmm… note to self, have multiple suits for multiple occasions," Tony muttered.

"Even a suit with shark repellent?" a young boy's voice piped in.

"Kid… please, stay in the Cave." Tony told him, "I need to find a good way to explain you being here, so please stay where I tell you to be…"

The young boy, presently obscured by shadows, sighed and walked away.

* * *

Tony arrived down in the caverns beneath his building, which was now equipped with high-tech security computers, various designs for Iron Batsuits, and a few boxes of booze. He took a saketini and sat down by his main computer console, examining the crimes going on around Gotham at the time, but it was nothing the cops couldn't handle. With the free time, Tony began to work on making the Iron Bat Suit so he could use the Shock Gloves, as well as drawing up some schematics for future suit ideas including an Extreme Environment Suit, a Deepsea Exploration Suit, a Space Exploration Suit, a Radiation-Proof Suit, and a Samurai/Shogun Suit. His thought process was soon interrupted by a news-bulletin from Metropolis.

-This just in, word has come in from neighboring city, Metropolis, that a monster has started rampaging through the city. No one knows for certain what this creature's true intentions are, but we do know from local scientist, Doctor Otto Luthor, that it has immense destructive capabilities and is known as the Terror. Citizens are advised to avoid contact with this beast no matter what.-

Tony took a quick sip of his booze before he jotted something down on a notepad.

* * *

Much later, Tony had finished the suit for his Shock Gloves and stood ready for battle. He lowered himself into the area by a gag store, finding a group of thugs wearing red jackets and clown masks.

-Why rob a gag store?- he muttered, the thugs quickly turning on him and began to pound on him, only for them to get zapped by the suit, -Shock Suit. Works great for paralyzing and giving foes a good shock. Now tell me who you're working for…-

The thugs spoke in Russian, making Tony groan before shocking them unconscious.

-Just my luck. ...knew I should've made a language translator app…-

"It won't matter for long, Bats!" he heard someone laugh making him look to see a male with seemingly white skin, bright red lips and make-up around them, bright green hair with crimson streaks, and wearing a crimson suit of armor, minus a helmet, "I am your biggest enemy! Call me… the Crimson Joker!"

-Crimson… Joker?- Iron Bat blinked a bit.

"What's the matter? Can't take a joke?" the Crimson Joker cackled as as he put on his helmet, -Let's see what you're made of Bats!-

Iron Bat rolled his eyes and jumped back, switching back to his normal Iron Bat suit thanks to a mini-teleportation system he had installed onto the suits so he could change quickly.

-Alright, Iron Batsy! Let's have ourselves a little air tango!" Crimson Joker laughed as his helmet closed over his head and he armed his blasters, which Iron Bat stood ready to block… only for them to be chattering teeth shot at him.

-...what the…?- he blinked before he heard a ticking sounds, -Wait, what?-

Crimson Joker laughed, flying out of the store as the teeth suddenly blew up.

-...ok… I'm going to need better defenses. Jarvis, send me the Samurai Iron Bat Suit Chestplate!-

-Samurai Iron Bat Suit enroute now, sir,- Alfred's voice replied,

The Crimson Joker continued to fire his blasts, but Iron Bat was smart enough to dodge them. He soon returned with his Repulsor Batarangs as he called them, which managed to chip off part of his armor. The Crimson Joker then fired a substance towards Iron Bat's mask, blinding him.

-Jarvis, I need an analysis of this substance on my mask!-

-...it's just whipped cream.-

-Yea, well the chattering teeth turned out to be bombs, so-... did you say Whipped Cream? That's it. No acid?-

-Not that I can detect sir.-

-Well in that case…- he started, wiping the cream from his visor and seeing the Crimson Joker was gone, -What the… he's gone!-

-Should I call your other suit back?-

Iron Bat was silent as he pressed a button on his helmet, activating the Detective Scanner. His HUD scanned everything around him and highlighted a crimson footprint trail that lead into the gag store.

-Hmm… send me the Shock Gloves from the Shock Suit. I'll be needing something in case distance fighting doesn't work and CQC isn't enough.-

-Understood, Master Wayne.-

The armor parts quickly entered and attached onto him in place of the normal chestpiece and gloves, Iron Bat quickly flying towards where the Crimson Joker fled to, being within the gag store.

-So Bats, I have a joke for you. Why did the bat cross the road?-

-To take down an evil joker.-

-Wrong! Because he wanted to fly to the other side.- the Crimson Joker responded as he tossed out cans of sorts.

-What is it with you and explosives?-

-That's the thing, Bats. Who doesn't love explosions?!-

-...cool guys. Because they don't look at them.-

-I thought you hated rock and roll!-

Iron Bat rolled his eyes and fired the Repulsor Batarangs, the laser shurikens making severe dents in Crimson Joker's armor, but it didn't seem to be enough. So, Iron Bat quickly changed tactics to CQC, punching the Crimson Joker a bit, who dodged at first.

-Shake- Crimson Joker grinned, holding out his hand, though Iron Bat noticed something, he did so anyway, noticing a shock from the Crimson Joker's glove, making the latter laugh.

However, instead of shocking Iron Bat, it powered up his glove more.

-Here's a real shake,- he stated, squeezing Crimson Joker's hand, sending a much more powerful shock through him and knocking him out.

* * *

Tony soon returned to the GCPD and saw Commissioner Fury was looking over the arrest report, the two soon walking over and seeing that the man in the suit was speaking with a psychologist, "Think she'll fix the guy?"

"I certainly think so," Commissioner Fury commented.

 _(Let's place our bets in Iron Bat #3 on that, shall we?)_

"Anyway, glad to see you again, Officer Fury," Tony smiled.

"It's Commisioner now," he responded.

"Well, congrats on the promotion, sir." Tony chuckled, "I'm sorry we haven't been able to speak all that much over the years. It's not easy being a genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist."

Fury couldn't help but chuckle a bit as he saw Tony out, "How have you been lately?"

"Pretty good. ...uh… you know anybody who can help deal with alcoholism? I'm looking after this kid and I don't want to lash out at him…"

"When'd you get married?"

"I didn't. I had to take in the kid after his aunt and uncle were killed. You remember the Flying Graysons?"

"You mean you're babysitting their nephew?"

"...I did mention his aunt and uncle are dead, right?"

"After that night, I'm sure everyone in Gotham knows."

The two stood in silence before Tony and Fury got into a car and Fury gave Tony a police escort to his building.

"So… what are you gonna do with the kid?"

"Keep an eye on him, I guess," Tony shrugged, "Orphanages here aren't exactly the best of places…"

Fury simply sighed before he spoke, "I'll make sure to find that alcohol counselor for you. Just try and resist the urge to booze it up for a little while, ok?"

"I'll try, Commissioner," he nodded, "I really want to avoid the whole depression phase of drinking so I can be there for people who need me."

"As one of the biggest success stories in Gotham, I'm sure you can pull it off." he smiled as he pulled up by Tony's building, "See you around."

"See ya."

Thus, Tony headed to the front door and gave a soft smile towards the city he was the guardian of.

* * *

Pikatwig: That's a good end point, right?

KKD: Yea, I think so. And way to leave points open for future stories.

Pikatwig: The italic text in parenthesis was meant as those little boxes you see in comics that would say 'See such and such issue' to understand what a character is talking about. One thing I will always remember about Sonic #252 was when the caption box was about to name an issue that Tails was referring to, but the narration didn't recognize what he was talking about. It was the first issue post-reboot.

KKD: Ouch!

Pikatwig: Another thing, some people jokingly called the reboot 'The New 252' in reference to the issue number with the new universe and, obviously, The New 52.

KKD: I get it.

Pikatwig: Curious to see what the comics do next, since the story arc that has been going on since near the beginning is finally over… but not the time or place to mention it here. Regardless… thoughts on this chapter?

KKD: I thought it was cool. We didn't have much to work with adjusting boy scout Superman with the monster that's the Hulk.

Pikatwig: ...what does that have to do with Iron Bat?

KKD: I'm saying that last time in comparison to now when we have a lot more to work with, it gave us more content.

Pikatwig: Ah. I thought this was a good chapter and we even threw in a few nods to the Iron Man movies… which I have never seen. I had to tell you that the only Marvel movie I have ever seen was the beginning of the first Sam Raimi Spider-Man movie.

KKD: I see. I even tossed in a reference to the Avengers movie with that bit at the end, plus Pika tossed in plenty of Death Battle references, too.

Pikatwig: I was watching it for cross reference for Iron Man origins. I may have the Atop the 4th Wall episode for Iron Man's debut, but I needed more details… they were decently detailed. Fun fact, the battle between Iron Man and Lex Luthor was approved by the writer of their comics.

KKD: Nice. So, favorite parts?

Pikatwig: I gotta say… when Tony was interacting with Dinah and him getting the Cryptographic Sequencer. There was something really sweet and silly about that. ...also the Sonic Advance nod. I was watching SomeCallMeJohnny's review of the trilogy last night while we made this.

KKD: Nice. I'm not the biggest fan of Batman, but I found this whole chapter enjoyable, not one bit seemed to be annoying to me, and all of it was great.

Pikatwig: I'm not a big Batman fan, both he and Spider-Man are a bit overloved in the eys of the world if you ask me… regardless, another chapter done. So let's enjoy a break… and before I need to go into some minor surgery and basically not be able to be exempt from exams… maybe. I'm not sure. *gets looks* ...what? ...I'll explain it in more details on the vlog.

KKD: ...ok. Jaa ne.

Pikatwig: Just Live More.


	4. World's Finest 1: Terror vs Iron Bat

*KKD walked on in, while Pikatwig simply sat with a few packets of ice nearby.*

KKD: Must've been murder for you, huh?

Pikatwig: Was conked out while they took the teeth out, but today was really painful… I just woke up and my mouth was killing me. My mom had to give me some medicine I got from the dentist so it'd stop bothering me…

KKD: Ouch. Sorry man, I know I had to clean out the holes where my wisdom teeth were before and that got annoying until those holes closed up. I can still feel them, though.

Pikatwig: Plus… looking at my puffed up cheek, my left one, is a bit annoying…

KKD: It'll go away, trust me.

Pikatwig: And then there's the adjustment to my diet while I'm recovering and stuff… since it means little to no soda and that's kind of leaving me energy deprived. Not to mention homework… *looks at a small pile of homework* ...it's not much, but it's still there…

KKD: Well, at least you're still getting it all done.

Pikatwig: The amount I can do, anyway… since one of the bits of homework required a textbook, which my school won't let leave the property, and a protractor… which my mom had to print out. *sighs and sits down, glancing at some Legos*

KKD: Wow… cute works.

Pikatwig: Got them at Christmas, kind of expecting a day where I didn't have anything to do. Oh. *shows picture to KKD* Look at this picture of Spider-Man and Kid Arachnid.

Camera Guy: ...Kid who?

KKD: The black-suited Spider-Man here, aka Miles Morales. He took on the name Kid Arachnid in the Ultimate Spider-Man cartoon just so they could tell him apart from Peter's Spider-Man. *looks at picture and chuckles a bit*

Pikatwig: You get it?

KKD: Yea, because of how short Spidey is.

Pikatwig: Yea. *laughs a little, then rubs cheek a tiny bit* ...ow. *reclines and looks at an anime screenshot website* Part of what I do on every Thursday… *couldn't help but daww at the swimwear that Lana and Lillie had*

KKD: Cute.

Pikatwig: Yea. Oh, and look at this. *shows a screenshot of the Team Rocket trio fishing, with Jessie and James' fishing lures being of Ekans and Koffing.*

KKD: Huh… nice callback to their Kanto team. I guess they do miss them deep down.

Pikatwig: James did catch a new Pokemon, something called a… *looks at Bulbapedia* Mareanie.

KKD: Oh, that sea urchin-looking thing? Never actually came across one during my run of Moon.

Pikatwig: Yea.. *gets bonked upside the head with an empty Lego box of a small set of Superman and Batman* ...alright, we'll get on with it. Yeesh… *picks it up* Today is a crossover between Kal-El the Terror and Iron Bat.

KKD: If you saw Batman vs Superman, we'll try not to make it seem as bad as how that ended up.

Pikatwig: The set I had was actually of the movie. I didn't know it at the time, but I built it in a day.

KKD: I getcha. So… anything else worth mentioning?

Pikatwig: Me and my dad recently watched the first episode of _Justice League Action_. My dad thought it was just alright, but I liked it.

KKD: Ok. Good to know. Shall we begin?

Pikatwig: Yea.

Disclaimers: Neither KKD Silver nor Pikatwig own anything within this story except for any original concepts such as this particular story concept, and any original characters within. The rest belong to their respective owners such as Marvel Comics, DC Comics, Stan Lee, etc.

* * *

Bruce and Betty stood at an airport, both presently looking as a plane landed.

"I hear Wayne's deal with OttoCorp could run into the billions," Bruce commented.

"Seeing they're both billionaires, I think it's only natural for them, Bruce," Betty pointed out, "But I heard he's nothing but Gotham trash, rich, spoiled and…"

Her train of thought came to a halt as the playboy billionaire walked out of his plane, straightening his suit out while drinking some coffee.

"Absolutely gorgeous…" she concluded while Bruce rolled his eyes a moment.

"Mr. Wayne, Mr. Wayne!" reporters called out, trying to get his attention to get questions answered.

Bruce simply took his own notepad and dusted it off when Betty began to look at her appearance and brushed her hair a bit.

"How do I look? Good or could I be better?" she asked, checking in her little make-up mirror.

"You're fine...," he assured as Betty she was set to put the mirror away…

"Aren't you the famous Betty Lane?" Tony inquired as he walked towards her, making her accidentally drop a few things.

"Me? Famous? Hardly, well, I mean…" she stammered for a moment as she was caught off guard for a bit, before she began to get her stuff off the ground, "This is Bruce Kent."

"Mr. Wayne?" Bruce smiled, extending an arm to shake, only for Tony to help Betty pick up her stuff.

"Here, let me help," Tony smiled, Betty smiling back, "I heard all about several of your stories with that mysterious 'Terror'."

Bruce simply rolled his eyes a little bit, hearing a low growling in the back of his head.

"Regardless… I'll be sure to stop by your building for an interview later, I must be getting to OttoCorp," Tony told Betty as he handed her a contact card before leaving with his own bags.

Unknown to Tony at that time, there was a tracker put onto his suitcase that was of a Russian flag with green in it…

* * *

-Well well well… looks like he went off to Metropolis…- the Crimson Joker laughed, seeing the tracker beeping, following the radar signal towards Metropolis.

* * *

Tony was taking a limo over to OttoCorp and keeping an eye on some newspapers about some damages caused to Metropolis because of The Terror, which repairs were indeed underway to fixing the city, "I can see why he wants help to try and tame that thing…"

The limo soon pulled up in front of OttoCorp where Dr. Luthor stood with a smirk.

"Luthor."

"Wayne."

The two shook hands before Luthor guided him into the building. Tony took note of how people seemed nervous for him to be there. It was almost as if they were wordlessly telling him to get out.

"So tell me what you know about the Terror," Otto requested.

"I was informed of how it has attacked buildings at seemingly random. I heard that Gotham's defender may have made a suit to try and counter him…"

"Why would some disgusting creature of the night bother to fight the Terror?"

"Simply stating," Tony shrugged, "So… mind my asking why it is that you've attempted to battle him?"

"It's not actually me. It's a robot duplicate of me," Luthor pointed out, "It was programmed to defend my building."

Tony nodded, hiding a roll of his eyes, seeming to figure out that it was actually Otto himself. Tony then looked towards a purple glowing rock in a sealed off room, "What's that?"

"That is what I dubbed Kryptonite. We are currently examining it for it's various properties, but we do know that the Terror is weak against it. My… robot, even had an axe made of it."

"Theta radiation?"

"Indeed. We know there's multiple types of radiation waves, alpha, beta, gamma… the last of those three seeming to have powered the Terror. We have little idea what this theta radiation dose… beyond weaken the Terror."

"Maybe it'd grant someone super speed or something,"

"This isn't a comic book, Wayne…"

Tony chuckled in response, "Sorry, Luthor. You seem a bit tense, I'm just trying to lighten the mood."

"Regardless… the Terror must be stopped, and I hoped that by combining our money and technology, we can accomplish this."

"...I appreciate the offer, but I would like to request some think time."

Otto simply stared before simply gesturing for Tony to get out, "You have at best two days, Wayne."

"Thank you."

Tony left the lab as Luthor growled to himself, examining the Kryptonite and the notes on Theta radiation.

* * *

Evening soon rolled around, when there was a robbery occurring. The crooks fired off guns at the cops to keep them away when suddenly, a repulsor batarang flew in and caused the bags of money to fall. The cops turned to see Iron Bat flying away, with the Terror running towards the area. The green hero skidded to a stop upon seeing the crime was already stopped, looking confused.

" **Where thieves?"** he blinked before seeing a trail of light left behind by Iron Bat, **"...Kal-El smash thief thief…"**

Iron Bat floated above and managed to get some scans on the Terror, -...his powers are off the charts. ...over… 10,000…-

-Surprised you didn't say the meme…- Alfred responded.

-C'mon, Alfred, just because I browse the internet a lot in my spare time doesn't mean I constantly spout memes like some high school teen wanting attention.-

Suddenly, Iron Bat's HUD began blaring at him of something incoming. He was bonked by a large car by The Terror, making him groan a bit.

" **Get out of Kal-El's town!"** he roared.

-So this is the Terror himself, huh? Alfred, is Iron Bat Suit #14 ready yet?-

-Not yet. Get away while you still can.-

-I'll do what I can, but I need to distract him for now. Keep me posted on the progress!-

Iron Bat flew up and got the car off of him, -So… you're the Terror, huh?-

" **Kal-El… not terror!"**

-...uh… what?-

" **Kal-El is Kal-El! Kal-El not Monster!"**

Iron Bat simply stared as the green beast charged towards him, but the mechanical bat managed to dodge. He simply floated as the Terror jumped up towards him and threw punch after punch, but Iron Bat managed to dodge them all. Eventually, the Terror grabbed a fire hydrant and chucked it towards him.

* * *

"Wayne must be useless…" Otto groaned as he sat down and observed Iron Bat battling the Terror, "I doubt he'd be willing to help me with this…"

-Well, if puny old Wayne can't help you… maybe I can!- a thick Russian-accented voice laughed, making Otto turn to see the robotic armor of Iron Bat's main foe.

"The Crimson Joker? What do you want?"

-I wish to help you take down the Terror, of course. He's as much of a menace as ol' Iron Bat is!-

"...aren't you the one who wanted to poison all of Gotham's water with the toxin that made you into what you are?" Otto inquired.

-Aren't you the one who took a battle suit to try and kill the Terror?-

"...shut up."

-You're right,- the Crimson Joker apologized, removing his faceplate so Otto could see the Crimson Joker's face, which pretty much matched his helmet's, "How rude of me to point that out. Regardless… I have a gang, you have the money. What do you say… partner?"

Otto simply smirked a bit the two shaking hands as they headed to another room to begin to plan things.

* * *

Iron Bat had continued to blast the Terror, but he looked basically unharmed by the Repulsor Batarangs. The Terror just roared back before leaping so high he went above Iron Bat and sent him downwards, managing to injure a limb when the impact occurred.

-ACK!- Iron Bat groaned in pain, -...medic… help…-

-Should I send in the Healer Suit, sir?- Alfred asked.

-...did you work out the design flaw that makes it hurt me as it heals me?-

-...yes.-

-Send it…-

The Terror grabbed Iron Bat and began to smash his helmet into the pavement, making the bat wince in pain before Iron Bat held his boot up to the Terror's gut and blasted him off with the jets as a suit appeared, with white replacing the dark blues, red in place of silver, and in place of the already existing red was hot-pink. The suit parts attached onto his leg and face and sparked with energy as he was quickly healed up.

-Remind me why we made part of the suit pink?- Iron Bat managed to yell in pain.

-People wearing pink is manly, isn't it?- Alfred joked.

-Shut up, Alfred," Iron Bat groaned a bit.

The Terror walked over hesitantly and began to look at Iron Bat, before gasping a bit. Iron Bat had removed his helmet for a moment, allowing The Terror to see Tony Wayne's face, **"Wa...yne…"**

"You peeked…." Iron Bat growled a bit as he flew upwards, managing to fly off, but not before he managed to tag the cape with a tracer.

* * *

The Terror had soon returned to Bruce Kent and headed towards his home, making sure to put away the tattered clothes in favor for some pajamas as it had gotten late.

"Gotta remember to get larger clothes…" he sighed as he plopped the cape down on his bed, hearing the phone ring, "...hello?"

-Hi. I just wanted to call and let you know I'm going to be late tomorrow. I'm having breakfast with Tony,- Betty's voice said on the other end.

Bruce let off a small scoff as he sat down, making sure to get a water to cool down a tiny bit, "Isn't that special?"

-Do I detect a note of disapproval?-

"You were the one who compared him to trash…" Bruce bluntly replied.

-Well, I was wrong…- she shrugged, as Bruce glanced down towards his cape, seeing the tracker that Iron Bat had placed onto it, -He's very thoughtful and much deeper than the gossip magazine would lead you to believe. You'd be surprised.-

"...would I now?" he responded, picking up the tracker on his cape, he growled a bit in anger at it, his eyes flashing green, "I'm going to need to call you back…"

-Alright, sorry to bother you Brucey. ...you know, I don't know why, but I honestly think that your name would fit better with Tony's last name. I mean, Bruce Wayne honestly sounds… strangely fitting.-

"...bye…" he growled, hanging up.

' **Bat clearly used thing to find us.'** Kal-El thought.

' _So that means… he knows who I am. Gotta make sure he doesn't say anything…'_

* * *

"Hey Intern, Alfred, how do you think the new suit is going?" Tony asked while in his hotel room.

-It's nearly complete, Mr. Wayne.- a young teen's voice responded, -Uh… mind my asking why you requested I stay here in Gotham?-

"Reasons, Intern."

-Sir, I know you are concerned for his safety, but don't you think that you could use the help?-

"I can handle things. Just make sure Gotham is safe, you got it, Intern?"

-You got it, Tony.-

Thus, Tony sat down and took out a chocolate doughnut and munched on it.

* * *

Over at OttoCorp, Luthor smirked a bit as he watched members of Crimson Joker's gang getting Kryptonite enhanced weaponry, from various guns to hand weapons. His attention then drew towards various suits.

"What do you think?" the Crimson Joker asked.

"It's amazing."

"Oh, I knew you'd love it! With my gang and your resources, we will take this city in the name of Mother Russia!"

"What's this about taking the city for Russia?"

"Oh, nothing. Just, uh, mindless babble and a bad habit I'm trying to break, comrade…"

Luthor looked uneasy and simply went "Uh-huh…"

* * *

The next morning, Bruce had met up with Betty as she entered the Daily Planet, but growled in anger as Tony had left with her.

"Your friend have some anger issues?" Tony asked curiously.

"Well… sometimes. He has it under control, as far as I know…"

The ground then boomed with a loud echo, something like a quake, making Tony and Betty look around before turning to see the Terror was smashing cars like a young child on a temper tantrum.

"Betty, get out of here! I'll call for help," Tony told Betty as he ran off a few floors down, "Alfred, is the new suit ready?"

-Almost sir. Why?-

"Looks like that Terror is on a rampage again. Send my suit, regardless."

-Don't forget, sir, in order for Model #14 to function, you need to have the Modular Armor as Model #14 is more of an exoskeleton as you put it.-

"Got it!"

With that, Tony left for an alley as the Iron Bat suit attached onto him and he flew off.

* * *

Iron Bat flew in front of the Terror and readied a Repulsor Batarang, -Hey! You!-

The Terror turned towards him.

-Easy there Kent…-

" **DON'T MENTION PUNY KENT!"** the Terror roared, grabbing Iron Bat by the neck, only to get a face of a repulsor blast.

-Alfred. How much longer until Model #14 arrives?-

-It'll arrive in three minutes.-

Iron Bat fearlessly stared at the Terror before managing to stare him down, -So… what's the red symbol for?-

Terror looked confused before looking to the big S on his chest and shrugged.

-Good, we have a conversation. Listen, I just want to try and not ruin the city… I'm just protecting it just as much as you are. The city needs defenders and stuff…-

* * *

"They're talking, that's bad…" Otto growled.

-Well, we just need to make him angrier. When he's angry enough, he'll just go into a blind rage and tear through everything.-

"...why didn't I say that?" Otto growled a bit.

* * *

A nearby monitor began to spark and both Iron Bat and the Terror turned to see the monitor, which had Betty captive. She was even tied up to a chair and gagged, making the Terror in particular growl in increased rage.

' _No… no… no… she's… she's… she's…'_

Terror roared in response, turning to Iron Bat and tackled him to the ground.

-...well… so much for negotiation.- Iron Bat sighed as the Terror inquired as he fling Iron Bat into a building.

-Sir, the Terrorbuster armor is within range,- Alfred informed as Tony saw a big red and dark blue box fly over and tackle the Terror off of him, -Go for it.-

-Hey Terror…- Iron Bat began as the box opened up and formed an exoskeleton armor that attached onto him, forming a much larger suit that matched the Terror's full height, staring him in the eyes, -Ready for round two?-

The Terror just roared before glaring at him.

-You listenin' to me? Your foes must be tryin' to mess with your mind… you're smarter than that, you're stronger than them… you're Bruce Kent.- Iron Bat responded as the Terror growled, -Right, right, don't mention puny Kent.-

Terror roared before tackling Iron Bat and trying to tear off his arm.

-Be fortunate we've constructed replacement limbs should this happen, sir,- Alfred informed.

-I even invented my own Iron suit… just in case.-

-...you're going to pay for the materials you used, Intern.-

-...of course I am…- he sighed.

Iron Bat sucker punched Terror off him as he saw how badly damaged his suit's left fist was, seeing it was down to the bare metal, -Uh… Alfred, gonna need a hand.-

-Incoming, sir.-

Iron Bat managed to hold off the Terror with his right arm, blasting him with repulsor batarangs as he suit's left arm popped off and new armor began to attach onto it. He then punched Terror with said left arm and managed to pin him to the ground. Iron Bat then began to rapidly punch the Terror with said arm, soon pinning Terror to the ground with his right arm and using his left like a jackhammer to Terror's face.

-Go to sleep, go to sleep, go to sleep, go to sleep, go to sleep…-

He continued this until Terror grabbed the fist, roaring and flinging him towards a building, making him crash through the OttoCorp building and leaving a giant impression of the Terrorbuster suit in said building.

This caused everyone inside the building to yell in fear, but both heroes quickly began to rescue as many as they could. Luthor and the Crimson Joker, who were watching this unfold, both looked towards their nemesis.

"I got Iron Bat, you take care of the Terror," Otto ordered as he got into his Warsuit.

-Don't gotta tell me twice,- Crimson Joker laughed, leaping down towards the green giant.

Terror roared as he was tackled by the Crimson Joker and got sprayed with squirt guns, but the squirting was done with an acid that appeared to corrode Terror's skin, which quickly healed. The Crimson Joker rapidly punched at the Terror to wear him down, the Terror screaming in pain as Iron Bat noticed the armored man's fists were glowing purple.

-Great…- Iron Bat growled silently before his leg jets were cut off by Otto's axe, -...that's just better. How is it that I always end up in these sorts of situations?-

"Why hide your face behind a mask, Iron Bat?" Otto inquired as he stood before the armored bat in his battle suit with his toupe on, "You can't show your superiority to your foes if you hide behind a helmet."

-I wouldn't do that. My point is not to show superiority, but rather to make criminals stop their crimes.

"How noble," Otto scoffed as he slashed off more of the Terrorbuster, making Iron Bat scream as he felt the Theta radiation through the suit, which made Otto laugh in maniacal glee.

-I think that we should make a fall back…- Crimson Joker commented nervously.

"How?! I have Iron Bat on his knees, parts of his suit damaged and you have the Terror beaten!"

-Maybe, but don't you think it's best if you and I make sure we have means to get rid of them both permanently… you know?-

Otto growled as he leapt towards the Crimson Joker, tackling him and sending them both right out the window, Iron Bat climbing out the remains of the Terrorbuster suit as he approached the Terror and managed to stick him with something.

-Hey… Bruce… can you hear me?-

" **Don't… mention… puny… Kent…"**

-Right… uh… Kal-El? You alright? I'm sorry about beating you up. You can beat me up later, but we need a plan of attack right now.-

" **I have a plan…"** the Terror responded as he stood up, **"ATTACK!"**

-Good plan,- Iron Bat agreed as they stood up as best they could while Otto was striking the Crimson Joker with his weapon.

Iron Bat managed to tackle the Crimson Joker while the Terror managed to get Otto, knocking the axe out of his hand as they started to overwhelm the two.

-It's payback time, Joker,- Iron Bat yelled as he blasted as much energy as he could, only for the eyes on his suit to stop glowing, -Oh great, not now…-

-Hahahahaha!- the Crimson Joker laughed as he knocked Otto out cold and grabbed him, -See you in the funny papers, Iron Bat!-

Thus, with some laughing gas as smokebomb, the Crimson Joker departed.

" **What's a funny paper?"** the Terror asked as he collapsed from the strain of both the battle and his anger running out.

" _It's part of a newspaper, genius…"_ Bruce responded.

Iron Bat saw Terror groan as he reverted into Bruce and all the crimson robot bat could do was pick him up and get him somewhere safe.

-Better get him somewhere where he can rest up….- Iron Bat sighed as he picked him up and flew towards Gotham.

* * *

Bruce slowly woke up and saw he was in a dank, dark cave, groaning in pain a bit before noticing Iron Bat, minus the helmet, "...so you really are some billionaire playboy in a giant robotic suit with bat ears?"

"And you're a giant green beast when you get angry with some sort of weird symbol across your chest. What is that supposed to be, an external organ or something?"

"A symbol of my people from where I was born… I didn't remember much of them since I came to Earth as a child, but that much I know…" Bruce informed, "...can you turn on a light or something? It's really dark…"

"It's a cave. Just because I have computers hooked up in here and have a bat motif, doesn't mean I can have lights on… plus, electricity bill would go through the roof if I did," Tony joked,

Bruce laughed a bit, gripping his gut before Tony helped him up.

"I worked on some technology that should help you control the Terror, maybe I should get you a night light for when you fall asleep, too."

"Hardy-har-har…" Bruce growled a bit.

"Easy, easy, I'm just joking," Tony said quickly.

"You can tell a joke? You don't really seem like the guy who would tell a joke."

"...really? What, do you expect me to be 100% 'I am vengeance, I am the night, I am Iron Bat', or something?"

Bruce chuckled again in response as Tony walked over with the device, which looked like a small black dot, "So… what should this do?"

"It'll, in theory, allow your mind to be in control with the strength of the Terror while in his body. It's a long shot as I'm not used to your physiology, bit if you're willing to try it, it may give us a shot against Otto and the Crimson Joker."

"If you say so," Bruce sighed as he attached the dot to his neck, "Let's get back to Metropolis and kick some butt."

* * *

Otto woke up and saw that his armor was now attached onto what looked to be a hybrid of a helicopter, a monster truck, a dump truck, a tank, and the Crimson Joker's armor. He was confused by this as he tried to get up, only to see he was tied up against a wall, "What the…?"

-Mother Russia shall begin conquering the United States with Metropolis!- he heard Crimson Joker declare while laughing insanely, -So long Otto! Thanks for giving me what I needed to take on the best superheroes in the world!-

He cackled loudly as he took his machine out towards the city.

"...has anybody finished making weapons from that armor that Iron Bat made?" Otto inquired, earning nods, "Get me out of these binds and bring that armor to me. If anybody is conquering the world and killing those superheroes, it's me!"

-Yea, no. All of these armors are mine now!- the Crimson Joker yelled as he was now out of sight.

* * *

Iron Bat and the Terror headed into the city, being mindful of the forces that Crimson Joker had out. It didn't take them long to get into the city.

-How are you doing, Kal?- Iron Bat inquired.

" **Alright… my mind is in command, but the Terror is fighting. He is still pretty strong, and I don't know how long this'll last,"** Terror said rather competently seeing he had the mind of Bruce Kent at the wheel.

-At least we should be able to take on the bad guys.- Iron Bat smiled, before he was tackled by a large missile.

-Well lookie there, Batboy and the Terror are here to witness the conquest that Russia shall begin!- the Crimson Joker laughed from his super-weapon.

-Not gonna happen, CJ,- Iron Bat yelled as he fired off the Repulsor Batarangs, the blasts managing to dent Crimson Joker's armor, and the two heroes charged towards him.

-Not gonna happen!- the Crimson Joker announced as he pressed a button, causing a blast of theta radiation to hit the two, which damaged Terror in particular, making him growl in pain, with his Terror persona threatening to take over while Iron Bat's suit began to malfunction. As this happened, Crimson Joker laughed maniacally before he was suddenly smacked in the back of the head and his weapons began to break down, allowing Terror and Iron Bat to recover, looking up to see a blonde haired woman with what looked to be a mix between a helmet and a tiara, wearing a sort of suit of armor that was red on the torso, with a skirt that was blue, had golden trim everywhere as well as having a red cape, and had silver arm guards, with a silver hammer held by a golden chain in her hands.

" **...she with you?"** Terror checked with Iron Bat, who looked to him, just as confused.

-I thought she was with you.-

-What the… who did that?!- the Crimson Joker demanded to know.

"...I did," the woman responded, wielding what appeared to be a flail at the armor, swinging it rapidly at the Crimson Joker before knocking aside his goons and managing to cripple the armor so that it couldn't fly or launch weapons.

-...dibs.- Iron Bat quickly called.

" **...then I get Betty back."**

-Whatever.- Iron Bat shrugged. Iron Bat flew in, charging at the Crimson Joker, knocking the maniacal Russian out of the suit and reclaiming the stolen parts of the Terrorbuster, -Hiya.-

"...hi?" the woman blinked.

-Don't worry about me. On your side, I'm Iron Bat, and that's Kal-El. What's your name?-

"Voltara."

-...the goddess of thunder and honesty?- he gawked as the Crimson Joker flung a mailbox at Iron Bat.

"The very same," she confirmed.

The Terror leapt up at the Crimson Joker and tackled him, only to get blasted by theta radiation water.

-...excuse me a moment, oh goddess.- Iron Bat stated as he flew at the Crimson Joker, blasting him with freeze weapons, -Glad I have the ability to copy weapons I've seen with this thing…-

Voltara watched as Iron Bat managed to kick the Crimson Joker off of the Terror, who started to pound on the Russian. Voltra just smiled as she took off into the air and flew off, the two superheroes managing to knock the Russian out.

 _(Find out more about the Goddess of Thunder and Honesty in Voltara #1.)_

-Nice job, Kal-El. You're quite the hero.- Iron Bat complimented.

" **Same to you."** Terror smiled, the two fist-bumping.

* * *

"So, why did you cancel your planned partnership with OttoCorp?" an interviewer inquired of Tony, the following day.

"I saw some… unethical things going on there. Taking everything into account, I figured that I shouldn't partner up with Otto Luthor." Tony informed as he walked towards Betty, "Hey, so, uh…"

"It won't work out…?"

"Pretty much."

She sighed a bit, but soon looked to Bruce and smiled a bit.

"You do have a good friend here, Betty. He's quite the guy," Tony informed as he walked over to Bruce, after getting Betty to usher away the interviewers, "Good luck with Metropolis."

"Same to you with Gotham," Bruce smiled as they shook hands before Tony headed for his plane home.

* * *

"I see Tony has befriended Kal-El and has met Voltara…" James Fury noted from a secret bunker within Gotham, monitoring the three before examining other monitors in the building.

"Sir, do you think that three will be enough?" an assistant inquired.

"Not for this project, Barbara," James noted, taking out a folder with the label of 'Justice Avengers', looking back up to the monitors, "We're going to need at least a little less than ten."

He turned to a monitor that had the image of a green helmet before it showed footage of a man flying around, with a mainly green and gold armor as he was stopping an asteroid from striking the Earth, his green and gold helmet seeming to emit an energy that helped him. Next was what appeared to be twins in mainly white clothes, one of which was running around at high speeds, the other appeared to be practicing magic. The last of these people was just seen stuck in ice somewhere near Frankfurt, Germany.

 _(Find out more about these other heroes soon…)_

"What about Iron Bat's sidekick?" Barbara inquired.

"He has potential, but we'll need to see him strike out on his own first," Fury noted.

 _(Learn who Iron Bat's sidekick is in Iron Bat #2.)_

"Understood, sir."

* * *

Pikatwig: And we're done. *relaxes and puts ice on left cheek* ...ow… before you ask, I went to hug my dad and his shoulder bumped up against my slightly puffy cheek.

KKD: Ouch, sorry about that.

Pikatwig: He apologized. Regardless… I went to school for the first time since the surgery. I made it through, but I had to bow out at 8th Period because the pain in my mouth was becoming too much.

KKD: Sorry about that… wait, 8th Period? I knew there were sometimes 7th periods for after school stuff, and a 0 Period for before first class of the day, but not 8th; that's a thing?

Pikatwig: Yep. I have eight periods and no '0 Period', it's kinda lumped with 2nd period.

KKD: Oh.

Pikatwig: Regardless… back to this. Voltara's cameo was planned pretty much as soon as we finalized this concept, similar to Wonder Woman's cameo in Dawn of Justice… and if only we waited until next month to write this, since Linkara will be reviewing World's Finest. ...he'll also be reviewing a Spectacular Spider-Man episode.

KKD: How about that.

Pikatwig: Would you criticize me for thinking that the new Spider-Man show airing this summer was a continuation of the Spectacular Spider-Man show, since the one picture of Spider-Man we have is similar to the art-style used in Spectacular Spider-Man.

KKD: I wouldn't know not having seen either yet.

Pikatwig: They did cancel Ultimate Spider-Man...

Spider-Man: Speaking of… when is my counterpart showing up?

Pikatwig: Quiet Drake Bell, you'll show up soon enough.

KKD: ...uh… that's CDB.

Pikatwig: So we hear Peter differently?

KKD: I guess? That is a bit weird, but whatever. Favorite part?

Pikatwig: I guess it's when Voltara showed up and Iron Bat's interest in her appeared. ...yes, it's a nod to the Justice League cartoon. ...I am waiting to see if that will be replicated in Justice League Action.

KKD: Cool. And I'd say that's a favorite part of mine along with Tony giving Bruce the device for Bruce to have more control in his Terror form. It'll make things easier for teamwork later.

Pikatwig: Right. Alright, so we need to pick who's next. Are we going to Iron Bat #2 or Voltara #1? Debut of Iron Bat's sidekick or the butt-kicking mixture of Thor and Wonder Woman. Tough choice…

KKD: Yea, that is a tough choice… either way, we're bound to get an exciting story, and since I started making the covers for these, it'll be a blast to work on the covers for Iron Bat #2 or Voltara #1.

Pikatwig: What would you use as a base for Voltara #1, since I don't know much about Wondy's comics, I do have an idea I can pull, but it might be tricky...

KKD: I'll have to do a bit of research for that one. I'm not too familiar with Wondy myself, but I'll get something.

Pikatwig: Alright. So… the DC Extended Universe has been a total flop so far?

KKD: *checks* Yep. All three movies have done bad. The only one done decently was Suicide Squad, and that's because it was trying to be a bit different. Maybe it was because of how many Superman and Batman movies were released prior.

Pikatwig: Legit question… what kind of name is 'Suicide Squad'? Is it because the missions they're sent on are suicidal?

KKD: Pretty much. They are a group of villains controlled by the government in order to protect the people from the heroes should they go rogue, and take on missions most people can't.

Pikatwig: ...and what sane governmental body would trust the JOKER?! *a picture of President Luthor appeared* ...ok, that makes sense.

KKD: Then again, Joker wasn't technically a part of the squad in the movie, he was just a major supporting role considering Harley Quinn is a part of the Suicide Squad.

Pikatwig: There's been a confirmed Gotham City Sirens movie in production and the possibility of a Blue Beetle movie… but other than those, I think DC should throw in the towel with a live action film series.

KKD: They sure are thinking way ahead of their potential success. Talk about ambitious.

Pikatwig: ...indeed. Anyway… we're done with this comic, so see you next time.

KKD: Jaa ne.

Pikatwig: Just Live More.


	5. Voltara 1

Pikatwig: This mix was a relatively obvious choice, since both Wonder Woman and Thor have basis in mythology.

KKD: Yea, that's for certain. Only difference being Wonder Woman's was fictional, even in terms of the mythology, while Thor's was an actual account, just retold.

Pikatwig: I said 'basis'. Still, I just want to get this out there… not a fan of greek mythology.

KKD: Right, I understand.

Pikatwig: Mainly because of a popular book series… I'm not going to say what it is to avoid getting killed by the fans. ...got Silver mighty ticked at me when I said I didn't like it. First time he ever used the f word to me.

KKD: Ouch, sorry to hear that.

Pikatwig: Regardless, for those of you who look at KKD's DA account where the covers are posted, you'll see that the Voltara cover uses Wonder Woman's design from Justice League Action as a basis.

KKD: Yea, it's kinda hard to find the balance of making sure the characters look like fusions of both, as is noted not only on Voltara herself, but also from my gift to Pika, and in how I portrayed Kal-El the Terror. Sometimes some aspects of one character are so strong they overpower the other character. I tried to counter it with other aspects, though.

Pikatwig: Also, speaking of JLA… huh, same shortened version of the comic name, regardless, I showed this clip to my dad of a very funny scene from an unaired episode where Batman and Blue Beetle go back in time to Batman's early days and… they joke about various past Batman things. My dad asked me 'why did you show me this?'

KKD: He didn't get the joke?

Pikatwig: No, he did. He just wanted to know why I sent it to him.

KKD: Oh… ok.

Pikatwig: I will assure you all, for those who get what we're talking about, we will reference that in the future.

KKD: Understood.

Pikatwig: Oh, and if the crossover wasn't clear, Iron Bat and Voltara will be shipped. Batman works well with Wondy… her or Zatara should be who he ends up with. Then again, one timeline made it clear he didn't get with nobody. *shows clip of _Batman Beyond_ Bruce Wayne.*

KKD: Clones or clone DNA is the only reason we get some kids of his in that show.

Pikatwig: And that's not even counting the terror they call- *gets bonked upside the head with a Birdarang* ...the fourth Robin...

KKD: Let's just drop that for now, ok?

Pikatwig: Back to Wonder Woman and Thor… she and Superman have both been shown to be worthy enough to wield Mjolnir. And that just makes me think of this.

*thought bubble*

Superman: I… have… *raises up the hammer* THE POWER! *lightning echoes*

*end thought bubble*

KKD: He-Man reference?

Pikatwig: Is that what that line is from?

KKD: Yea, pretty much.

Pikatwig: ...huh… did not know that.

KKD: Yea… anyway, shall we begin?

Pikatwig: Go ahead.

Disclaimers: Neither KKD Silver nor Pikatwig own anything within this story except for any original concepts such as this particular story concept, and any original characters within. The rest belong to their respective owners such as Marvel Comics, DC Comics, Stan Lee, etc.

* * *

 _Hey there, true believers, Stan Levitz here. You may notice many religions have their own beliefs in what deities exist and which don't, as well as where they reside. But now you may learn the truth! Hidden away within the Bermuda Triangle is a hidden island, an island no human may ever enter, as only the gods and goddesses themselves reside there, hidden from all human eyes. Those who enter within this region tend to vanish with no way to leave. This, true believers, is the Isle of the Gods…_

On the island, we see a woman with black hair and green eyes wearing a red cape, a pink dress consisting of mainly vines and leaves, and a gold tiara, as she looked out to sea.

"Hi mom," a young girl waved as she walked over, the woman smiling upon seeing the girl with blonde hair and blue eyes wearing a white dress seemingly made of flowers.

"Hello my little Volty," the woman smiled as the two hugged, "What's up?"

"I brought you something," she smiled, holding out a jeweled necklace, "I found it on that iceberg."

Her mother smiled before giving a worried look, "...what iceberg?"

"On the verge of the light area meeting the dark area."

"Volty, it's dangerous near the border. How many times have I told you not to go there?"

The young girl began to count on her fingers, but lost count and gave a meek shrug, "The part of the ship on the iceberg was on our side…"

"Well… wait, what ship?"

The young girl motioned for her mother to follow he towards the beach, where a ship logged on an iceberg sat, with seaweed covering up some of the text saying the name.

"Ti...nic…?" the young girl attempted to read.

Her mother moved the seaweed and gasped.

"The Titanic? But how did this human vessel get here?"

A echo of laughter erupted as the woman quickly hid her child back in the forest. From the ship came forth a man in a mainly gold and green attire with a large helmet that had three horns on it, a set of golden armor on his torso, and a shield that was pure gold. He descended from the vessel on what appeared to be a chariot of fire, pulled by what appeared to be fire pegasi.

"Hello… Odanna," he smirked.

"Loki…" she growled, "What do you want?"

"You know what I want…" he smirked.

Odanna growled as she raised her hammer/lasso combo, swinging it like one would a flail and bonking his helmet, "You will never get to Voltara. Ever…"

"Tch… shame, really. You continue to feed her lie after lie after lie… and I can give her the biggest truth of her life…" he scoffed before he was smacked upside the head by Odanna's flail.

"She will never learn that thing… as long as I live…"

"And yet you wield the very tool that can allow one to learn the full truth, and you plan to give it to her when she's older?" Loki commented.

"Shut up you war-loving sicko…"

"War. Peace. Two sides to the same coin…" he commented with a roll of his eyes before the flail was wrapped around his neck, "You know we created this weapon together. If it's used on somebody who used it… it can't kill…"

She simply let it go and disappeared in a bolt of lightning, but accidentally left the young blonde behind.

"Mommy?" she whimpered, "Mommy? Where'd you go…?"

She began to panic as Loki looked to her and chuckled evilly. He was about to approach when a flash of lighting teleported her away, almost blinding him, but Loki groaned a bit before going back to his chariot.

* * *

"That was too close," Odanna sighed as she held her daughter while they looked out the large window of a white castle.

"I was scared…" the young girl admitted.

"Don't worry, Voltara. I won't let you be hurt, but you need to stay away from the dark side of the island. Ok?"

The girl, Voltara, nodded as she hugged her mother, who looked to her weapon for a moment.

* * *

"So… what do you want to do?" a young girl asked.

"My mom is going to give me her hammer thingy someday, so I want practice with a look-a-like," Voltara smiled, "Aria, think you can help?"

"I need to go ask my mom and dad…"

"Thanks, Aria."

The young girl headed off to meet up with her parents, Voltara smiling as she began to doodle out ideas.

* * *

"So… who are your parents again?" Voltara asked.

"Uh… God of the Sun and Goddess of Archery. They both taught me how to use a bow and arrow," Aria smiled as she readied her bow to get some of the supplies they would need for the mock flail.

They soon arrived the jungle and Aria began to shoot down supplies with her bow, retrieving some vines, a strong branch, and a coconut. They quickly used a sort of paste to put them together and thus Voltara began her training/playing.

* * *

Odanna had met up with other Gods and Goddesses in a court room of sorts, discussing matters of great importance.

"They just keep making that dark area inch forward into the Endless Jungle. One of these days they'll be able to break through our defenses…" the Goddess of Knowledge commented.

"Yes, Athe, I understand, and then there's keeping the kids away from that line… and making sure our defenses won't be overpowered by a certain war-hungry monster…"

"It's even worse when you consider how the humans keep getting close to discovering this island and how they keep washing up," the God of the Ocean groaned.

"Why is it they don't get to sail AWAY from this area?"

Shrugs came in response before Odanna looked, "You know… where are our kids anyway?"

"Aria is playing with Voltara," Aria's mother informed, "She wanted to help Voltara prepare for the day she can use Mjolnora."

"That's nice of her, Artie," Odanna giggled.

* * *

Over on the dark side of the Isle of the Gods, we see a fiery head that's the master of the underworld, the god of the sky, and the goddess of plants there.

"So, how're we gonna rule over this land and then the Earth?" the sky deity pondered as Loki walked on in, "So… how'd your 'plan' go?"

Loki just growled, placing his scepter on the table, and blasted the sky deity with energy, "My plan was thwarted again. But that girl will be mine… and she'll be our hearld."

"What's a herald?" the Master of the Underworld inquired.

"You seriously don't know, Cinder?" Loki sighed/joked.

"MY NAME IS NOT CINDER!" he yelled, his head erupting in flames as Loki rolled his eyes at him, "It's Sinner!"

"Yea yea." Loki scoffed.

"You do know that our Master is running out of patience, right?" the sole woman inquired.

"I'm aware, he never has enough patience anyway." Loki scoffed, "I have a plan. But it'll require your… certain touch, Enchantee."

The woman walked out of the shadows, her orange hair shining in the light as she was dressed in leaves, vines, and any kind of plant, "What would that be?"

* * *

"So… are there any humans left on that boat?" Voltara asked her mother as she saw the boat being dragged off, "Oh, hi Hurcle."

The man simply waved at her.

"Make sure that gets somewhere safe Hurci."

"Gotcha,"

"But be sure to visit your 'niece,'" she quickly added.

"Sure thing."

Hurci soon left with the boat and Voltara saw a boat beginning to roam towards the area.

"Boat!" Voltara yelled as she was about to head towards it, but her mother held her from running off, the young blonde looking confused as she tried to run still, "...mom?"

"Stay here and I'll make sure it won't get to close."

Voltara simply nodded as Odanna stepped forward and knocked it the boat away without it getting to much closer. Odanna waved around Mjolnora a bit, while Voltara jumped up to try and touch it.

"What are you…?" Odanna blinked.

"I wanna touch! I wanna touch! I wanna touch!"

"You're not ready yet, Voltara."

"Why can't I just touch it?"

"Only specific people can wield Mjolnora. Anybody not worthy-"

Voltara then touched the rope part… and got a zap for her troubles.

"...that."

"How come I'm not worthy?" Voltara whimpered in pain before sucking her fingers.

"You need to learn that not everything can be given, it must be earned."

Voltara simply nodded before she sat down on the beach and looked at the setting sun, "...mom? Why do we live on this island?"

"It's safer for us to be here than amongst mortal women and men. The world of mortals is nothing but disrespectful and mean people who don't respect us. We had to seal the dark people on a small segment of the dark side of the island… but as you can see…" she paused and shifted Voltara's attention to some of the shifting darkness, "They keep growing.

Voltara gulped upon seeing this and hid behind her mother.

"It's fine. As long as the barrier between both sides of the island holds…"

"There's a barrier?"

"Of sorts. I'm not sure how to explain it…"

Voltara simply nodded as she and her mother began to walk through the jungle, before the sky darkened quickly. The two looked around and saw soldiers made of wind begin to approach.

"Voltara, hide!"

She quickly did so as her mother blew out of a conch shell of sorts.

* * *

"Enemy invaders are advancing!" a soldier proclaimed as he heard the shell's horn.

* * *

Odanna prepared her flail as the enemies charged forward, swinging it wildly before she was struck by a monster made of fire. The flail was sent tumbling to the ground, but Odanna continued to punch and kick.

Voltara looked towards a few flowers and cuddled them a bit out of fear, before she sniffled them a bit. A sort of mist flowed towards her and began to surround her before she turned and saw The Army of the Light Side charged towards the villains' troops, but Odanna was seemingly caught up in the charge, "Mommy?"

Voltara began to whimper as she remained hidden as per what she was told, but, unknown to her, the aroma floated towards her and she ended up continuing to inhale it.

"Voltara, we need to go!" Odanna called out, but Voltara didn't hear her, "Voltara?"

She was then struck by a powerful blow and she fell to the ground…

* * *

After a few moments, Voltara slowly poked her head out of the bushes and saw her mom's body was laying there with the flail nearby, the young girl slowly approaching her as she began to nudge her a little.

"Mommy? Hey, Mommy. ...come on, don't we need to go?" Voltara told her as she continued to nudge her mother, starting to get nervous, "Mommy? ...oh no…"

The young girl nervously moved away and started to cry, thinking her mother was gone. She nervously hugged her mother as she cried, cradling her as if she was a young infant. Then, walking towards her from the shadows.

"Hello…" he smiled, making Voltara look up in fear, "Oh my… what has happened?"

"...I don't know. My mommy… she won't move…" she whimpered, backing away from the man out of fear.

"Oh dear… I'm so sorry…" he said as he patted her head, "But if you need somewhere to stay… I can provide a place…"

Voltara simply nodded and grabbed her mother's flail, dragging it along with her as the man guided her away…

* * *

Several years had passed and Voltara had, unknowingly to her, been raised on the dark side. She was brought up to be a powerful fighter, proud warrior, determined in fighting for her side, and overall was possibly the strongest woman in the world.

One day, she had finished training with her practice mace/flail and somebody clapped for her, making her turn to see the man who had raised her.

"Father," she smiled, "What do I owe this pleasure?"

"It's time for you to go beyond our island, my dear. You must go out and begin to spread our word and make sure humanity is ready for our conquest. You will be our herald and help us rule. But before you go, I have a present for you," he grinned.

He then handed her a winged tiara that resembled part of a helmet of sorts and a pair of silver gauntlets. Voltara set them on and gave a small bow to her father before she was guided towards a chariot of sorts with a couple of blue and yellow pegasi.

"Go on and do your duty,"

Voltara simply nodded and boarded the chariot before the pegasi headed off for the nearest area.

* * *

Later in the city of Miami, Voltara arrived rather late at night. She began to walk around to find something to begin the conquest, but she noticed a lot of people weren't even there to bear witness to it. Voltara simply began to roam around the city in search of people to make the announcement to the populace.

"...where are all of the people?" she couldn't help but ask as she continued to roam around, looking for anyone, but there wasn't even a single soul around, not even any animals. She began to whirl her flail around like a helicopter blade and flew up to a rooftop and simply stared down, "This is boring."

Suddenly, a scream cut through the night like a hot knife through butter. Voltara snapped at attention and noticed a woman about 19 was backing away from a person in all black. The blonde flail user simply leapt down and kicked the man away with relative ease.

"...are you alright?" Voltara asked the young woman.

"I am…" she nodded before looking at her savior a bit, "Hold on… who are you?"

"I am known as Voltara, the Goddess of Thunder."

The young woman stared for a moment before she nervously reached her hand out to the flail… and got zapped for it, "Oh my… you are her! Oh my… come on! Follow me!"

"Wh- why?"

"Just follow me, please!"

Voltara gave a shrug and followed the young woman.

* * *

The duo arrived at a church with an insignia of Voltara's flail on it, complete with the hammer appearance, along with it having her winged tiara and a lightning bolt symbol.

"...I'm confused," Voltara admitted as she was guided in.

"My fellow people, our Goddess has finally shown herself!" the young woman declared to everybody in the building, the people within cheering, surprising Voltara.

"...huh?"

"This church is one dedicated to you," the woman informed, "You are the savior of humanity and the Gods…"

"You must have gotten your info jumbled up," Voltara commented, "I was sent by my father Loki to act as a herald of their conquest of the Earth. And you humans are to obey until the end of time!"

The humans who worshipped Voltara looked at each other before laughing her off.

"Don't be ridiculous, milady. The legends say you'd be sent to us by your mother, Odanna."

"...my mom is gone."

"Uh… gods can't die. You _do_ know that, right?"

Voltara's eyes widened in response as she thought for a moment, recalling the day Odanna "died" and she looked to a picture of Loki before she smashed it with her flail. The humans gasped in shock, backing away from the goddess they worshipped before Voltara turned to them with a peaceful look, sighing calmly as she sat down with a smile.

"I apologize… it appears I have been deceived horribly…" she sighed, "Regardless… I appreciate your loyalty to me and helped informed me of the truth. I will be back, but I have… things to do…"

She raised her flail into the air and stretched a bit, but then a flash of lightning boomed and she teleported away.

* * *

Odanna looked to a picture of Voltara and sighed a bit before she felt a sensation from her flail that had been long missing. She quickly snapped her fingers and caused whoever was holding it to appear before her, revealing the person who had it to be her long lost daughter.

"Volty?" she gasped.

"...mom?" Voltara whispered as she turned around, "...I… I… I thought you were dead."

"You do realize we can't die, right?"

"It took a couple mortals to help me learn that…"

"You left?"

"...I was tricked by Loki…" she sighed as a dark puff of smoke appeared and out stepped the man in question, "...you…"

"What are you doing back on the island already?" Loki demanded to know, not seeing who else was there.

"Loki…" Odanna growled, making the God of War gasp in shock, "What did you do with my daughter?!"

"...she joined me willingly."

"Liar! I was tricked into thinking you were dead and he had me become his herald to attack the mortal realms!"

Odanna simply looked to her daughter before casting a bit of magic on the flail, "Wrap him up with the rope part…"

"Ooook?" she blinked as she did so with relative ease, "Now what?"

"He'll be compelled to tell the truth."

"I will never tell you anything…" Loki growled.

"Oh yea? Then tell me why you did this." Voltara demanded as the rope of the flail let off a golden glow, making Loki's eyes flash the same color.

"My master said that a hero will be the one who allow him to enter the mortal realm. I rallied the gods who also obeyed him and we figured it was you."

"Your master? What's his deal?"

"I don't know."

"...why is it that calling him dad always felt so right…?" Voltara mumbled as she thought a bit, unintentionally activating the flail's rope again.

"That's because I am your father," Loki responded.

Voltara growled as she was about to yell at him for being a liar, but realized that the lasso made him say the truth. She slowly let go of the flail and Loki was able to escape as a result, cackling evilly as he teleported away while Voltara turned to her mother, "...he's my…?"

"I didn't know he was evil at the time…" Odanna sighed, Voltara starting to cry a little bit before she hugged her, "I never wanted you to know. It was strictly confidential…"

"How did the flail make him say that?"

"Whenever you ask a question, the golden rope will make anybody tied to it answer you, and they will always tell you the truth, no matter how painful."

Voltara simply cried into her mother's shirt and she hugged her back.

* * *

"So… you'll be going back to the mortal world?" Odanna asked as she saw Voltara smacking her helmet a bit with the flail.

"Yea. I met people who I'm curious to learn more about… plus… maybe I could spread a more positive image of the gods."

"Sounds like a wonderful idea. In that case, my dear, I want you to go down there and defend humanity. The Goddess of Thunder and Honesty shall be one of the most remembered gods in the world, I will be certain of that."

"...Goddess of Thunder and Honesty, huh?" she muttered as she finished modifying her helmet and prepared to head off.

"Just a moment…" her mother called, "There's something I need to do before you go."

"And what's that?"

Odanna took Mjolnora and muttered a magic spell of sorts as the hammer of the flail had a white flash, "You know how I summoned you here? I now allow you that ability whenever you please. Just think of a location and the hammer will send you there."

"Thank you," Voltara smiled as she put the flail by her waist.

"Just… one more thing?"

Voltara turned to her mother as the older goddess put a kiss on her forehead, making Voltara blush a bit and smile, "...I'll come and visit, I promise."

"That was for good luck Volty…" her mother smiled as her daughter smiled back and teleported off in a flash of lighting…

* * *

Pikatwig: And we now have the trinity of Superman, Batman and Wonder Woman set up.

KKD: And for those on the Marvel side keeping count, we have three of the original Avengers including Hulk, Iron Man, and Thor.

*Captain America walked over and stood there*

Pikatwig: You'll appear soon. …you know, with how we blended Batman and Iron Man, some people may find it head-tilting that we didn't reuse… uh… uh… uh… what was the name of the Superman/Captain America fusion from Amalgam comics?

KKD: Simply put, he was called Super Soldier. And I thought we had a hard time coming up with original names.

Pikatwig: Indeed. Heck, if memory serves correctly, Captain America was actually one of the last characters we ended up picking who he was blended with. It legit took awhile…

KKD: I could understand why, it wasn't easy coming up with a lot of the characters in general.

Pikatwig: Some were easy, like Kal-El the Terror, Iron Bat and Voltara, and a few we have yet to see… but some were tricky. So… thoughts on this chapter?

KKD: It was certainly the most original we've come up with in terms of plot so far.

Pikatwig: Indeed. I'll admit, I hardly remember either Wonder Woman's origin or Thor's origin, so going a bit more original worked. I did think that having the Isle of the Gods located in the Bermuda Triangle was fitting, since it's a place not many mortals ever dare go.

KKD: That's for certain. It gives a possible idea behind the mystery. Plus, seeing there are people who openly worship Voltara might make it easier for her to make relations between the gods and mortals.

Pikatwig: Now some of you may be wondering why we made Loki the way we did. You know the ever iconic cliche of "I'm your father". I wanted a clever twist.

KKD: I see. Considering Loki is a sort of adopted brother to Thor, it is a different twist on the mythologies.

Pikatwig: ...really? Shows how much I know about Thor.

KKD: Don't worry about it.

Pikatwig: I liked the chapter. Oh, and the 'Stan Levitz' guy we had mentioned is a mixture of, obviously, Stan Lee and a president of DC comics, Paul Levitz.

KKD: Bet you never thought we'd fuse them together, huh?

Pikatwig: I figured it would be a kind of cute touch.

KKD: Sure is.

Pikatwig: Anyhow… let's wrap this up. Need to work on another project that I haven't updated in a while. *looks over to an Orange Inkling Squid plushie*

KKD: I see. Anyway, I'm KKD, this is Pika, and we'll catch you later. *salutes* Jaa ne.

Pikatwig: Just Live More.


	6. Iron Bat 2

*KKD sat and stared at a review offer from Silver, as Pikatwig walked on in and set down some stuff*

Pikatwig: Oh. You got the offer that Silver gave you?

KKD: Yea, I did. I need a bit of time before getting to it, though. *sets it aside for time being*

Pikatwig: Alright. Anyway, time for more Mixture-Verse. Today will be the debut of a certain superhero!

*KKD took out a remote and began to play the 90s Spider-Man theme*

Pikatwig: ...no offense dude but… not the best song. *takes the remote and puts on the 60s Spider-Man theme*

KKD: Yea, well I've been waiting for this debut for quite a while. *takes the remote back and resets it to the 90s Spider-Man theme*

Pikatwig: But this is my studio, it was originally my idea, and it's going up on my account. *takes remote and puts back the 60s Spider-Man theme*

KKD: Come on, please?! *presses the remote button, putting it on the 90s theme*

*The two childishly began to tug on the remote, switching it between the two themes, before the New Animated Series theme played, followed by Spider-Man Unlimited's theme, the Japanese Spider-Man theme, and finally landing on the Spectacular Spider-Man theme. The two stopped and then looked at the TV*

Pikatwig: Spectacular theme?

KKD: Spectacular theme.

*Pikatwig then put on the Teen Titans theme, but gave a soft sigh*

Pikatwig: ...I can't listen to the song the same way I used to because of the show that shall not be named…

KKD: Yea, let's not dwell on that one. *sets it back to the Spectacular Spider-Man theme* But yea, now we got my favorite webhead debuting in this story.

Pikatwig: And he's being blended with Robin, Richard Grayson before you ask which one.

KKD: Of course. Now we know there was a fusion between Spidey with Superboy in the original Amalgam, but that doesn't work well in our story. Besides, that fusion had clones, including Ben Reilly. Not Peter.

Pikatwig: Yea… Amalgam Comics took place during the time when Ben was Spider-Man. Not gonna lie… I think it would've been better to let Peter retire, let him be married to MJ and have Mayday. But NO~! Joe Quesada thought it made him 'unreliable' and thus we got… that! *points to a picture of One More Day*

KKD: Oh, glup you, Quesada!

Pikatwig: ...Fist of the North Star?

KKD: Yup.

Pikatwig: But yea… as if we didn't make it obvious… we don't like One More Day here.

*clip*

Linkara: Spider-Man makes a deal with the devil! *cut* Yea, these days, heroes have to make deals with the devil. *cut to a picture of the Wedding issue cover* -wife he can come home to- *cuts to one of the One More Day covers* Oh wait! *cut to Linkara holding a SuperPro cover* He should make a deal with Mephisto. *Cut* -since Mephisto- *cut* Maybe it was Mephisto- *cut* I'll get on the hotline to Mephisto! *cut* Like One More Day- *Cut* JMS and One More Day- *cut* -why I hate One More Day- *cut* -considering my own thing with One More Day- *cut* -Spider-Man and Mary Jane's tryst with Satan- *cut* -traded life with her for life with his dying aunt to the devil. *cut* So of COURSE they had to have the devil. *cut* Spider-Man's deal with the devil- *cut* -making a deal with the literal DEVIL- *cut to him doing a mock voice of Spidey* Please, I've consorted with Satan. *Cut* SPIDER-MAN makes a DEAL with the DEVIL! *cut to Linkara staring at the One More Day cover from the side* I HATE YOU! *cut to the present* ...Yea, I think I might have brought it up once or twice.

*end clip*

Pikatwig: Yep. And there's one scene from a video game that just makes me wanna rage.

KKD: Oh boy. *covers ears to be safe before seeing the clip*

*Clip*

Mary Jane: Uh… c-can I?

2099: You'll have plenty of time to talk to him after this is all over. You'll have your whole lives together.

*switch clips*

Linkara: (sarcastic tone) A-ha-ha-ha-ha… a-ha-ha-ha-ha… a-ha! (angered toned) I HATE One More Day!

*end clip*

Pikatwig: ...what he said.

KKD: That makes three of us.

Pikatwig: ...welp, Spider-Man and Robin have something in common. They both have something we hate with a passion about as bright as the sun.

KKD: Yep.

Pikatwig: Heck, Green Spider-Lantern kinda undoes One More Day and Spider-Gal takes jabs at it.

KKD: Yea, basically, Green Spider-Lantern basically finds loopholes around Mephisto's deal with Webs and undoes them by bringing Peter's daughter (the real thing Mephisto wanted out of the deal) back to life while finally letting Aunt May die and placing Mephisto in a dead dimension. Spider-Gal on the other hand pokes fun at One More Day showing how it'll never happen in that reality.

Pikatwig: And, while Peter was griefing in the latter, has a line about how Dr. Strange couldn't heal a bullet wound.

KKD: Which I still think is stupid, but we tried to reason around that. The two stories are a part of my Spider-Verse series, which you should also check out if you want to.

Pikatwig: Yep. It's pretty good… though, some concepts I will question. I'm not gonna name any of them, to avoid spoilers.

KKD: Whisper it. *Pikatwig does so* Did I list that as one? I was just coming up with random ideas.

Pikatwig: Yea, you did.

KKD: Huh… ok… I don't remember how I came up with that idea.

Spider-Man: Uh… can we get started already?

Pikatwig: We will in a minute, Bell.

KKD: CDB.

Pikatwig: How is it we hear him differently?

KKD: I guess it's based on our preferences.

Pikatwig: I guess. But we can agree that we do hear Scott Menville when Robin talks, right?

Robin: Why not test it?

*Both thought for a moment*

Both: Menville.

Pikatwig: Then again, with the exception of at least Justice League vs. Teen Titans, Menville has voiced Robin almost all the time he's appeared since Teen Titans.

KKD: Crazy when you think about it.

Pikatwig: ...and I know, thanks to Sean, he voiced Lloyd Irving in Tales of Symphonia.

KKD: Huh…

Pikatwig: And I can confirm we will eventually be getting some of the other Robins, bar Damian, and the Teen Titans. But we'll get more into them in a bit. Let's go ahead and begin.

Disclaimers: Neither KKD Silver nor Pikatwig own anything within this story except for any original concepts such as this particular story concept, and any original characters within. The rest belong to their respective owners such as Marvel Comics, DC Comics, Stan Lee, etc.

* * *

" _We left a bit of a purposeful cliffhanger back in the pages of Iron Bat #1, and a subtle hint in World's Finest #1, but now you'll finally get to meet the wonder of Iron Bat's young partner."_ a narration stated.

"So... I didn't get to see your name. What was it?" Tony asked as he met up with the Russian spy.

"Dinah Romanoff" she smiled.

"Pleased to meet you," he smiled back, the two shaking hands.

The two headed into the tent of the Flying Graysons and saw that the show was about to begin. High up above the crowd in the tent, we see a young man with black neck-length hair, green eyes, and was in a mainly red and green suit as he stretched in preparation for a trick. He proceeded to jump down and grabbed onto a swing of sorts. The kid seemed to be as joyful as any kid about 9-12 would be. Seemed to be being the key term.

' _Another show, another performance. Don't let any of this get to you, Peter. Just enjoy how much fun it is and enjoy that your aunt and uncle took you in…'_ he thought as he swung towards another swing and did another mid-air trick, _'They are always there for you and will always catch you…'_

He continued with the act alongside his aunt and uncle, the two of them being rather agile despite looking to be in their early 70s, the trio being watched by hundreds of people down below, among them being Dinah and Tony.

"That kid is, how you say, impressive," Dinah commented.

Tony simply gave a nod in response.

Peter landed on the other end to catch his breath a bit and looked towards his aunt and uncle, who were doing the same on the opposite end, and proceeded down to meet them, _'Aunt May… Uncle Ben… let's stay like this. You're the best.'_

* * *

Peter stood back in the trailer that he lived in alongside his aunt and uncle, but simply sighed as he took out a picture of his parents, _'Why did I have to be the one to lose my parents that day?'_

* * *

 _A much younger Peter walked around a large company alongside his mom and dad, observing the various creatures that lived in small cages. He curiously walked over to one of a spider, but was stopped from touching it by a slightly younger Otto Luthor, who still had some hair, but was clearly balding a bit._

" _Sorry, Peter, but you can't touch it."_

" _Sorry…" he apologized._

" _I must go now," Otto informed as he walked off "But you're welcomed to stay here and continued to look."_

 _Peter simply continued to stare, only taking his attention away to make sure his parents had left, before he proceeded to open up the thing with the spider in it. He smiled at it, curiously letting the creature roam a bit, before attempting to pick it up. The spider, spooked by what the young kid was doing, bit him in response before quickly scampering away._

" _YOWCH!" Peter screamed, accidentally bumping into a few other containers and breaking them, some of them falling and letting the creatures get out, as Peter simply ran into a closet to hide._

 _His mom and dad quickly ran back in, saw what had just happened, finding the trashed containers and seeing the closest door slightly moving._

" _...I'll go deal with Peter…" she sighed as she walked over to where the boy was hiding, "Peter…"_

" _I-I'm sorry, Mom… I just wanted to look at one thing really close and it bit me…" he whimpered, covering his hand, but she moved it to reveal a rather large bump of a bug bite that was red._

" _The spider? ...you really picked a bad animal to look at. Dr. Luthor was looking into spider DNA for some reason…" she commented as she took out a medical kit that was also in the closet and wrapped up the bump, "I think we can still salvage this, we can just say this was an accident and that the spider got loose during the mess."_

" _Uh, dear? The spider's dead…" Peter's dad noted, making them turn to see the spider was completely immobile and lacked a pulse, "We're in a lot of trouble…"_

 _Peter's mom gave a sigh as she turned to her son, "Well… what I said we could do can still work… just… stay there, ok?"_

 _He simply whimpered a little bit as his mom walked over and kissed where the bump was, following it up with a kiss to the forehead, and a small hug._

" _You won't be in big trouble, ok? We're just going to explain what happened and then we'll go out for ice cream or something."_

" _Ok…" he nodded as his mother walked out of the closet and saw Otto Luthor enter…_

* * *

' _He killed them… I never got that ice cream… and now I'm stuck with these stupid spider powers…'_ Peter thought to himself, looking at his hands before he set down the picture and climbed up the side of the wall before he hung from the ceiling and then landed back in his seat.

* * *

Back at the event, the Flying Graysons were set to do a complex stunt. Tony and Dinah watched with held breaths, but those soon turned to gasps as the swing had broken and the Flying Graysons had went to the ground and were dead…

* * *

"...no… no… no…" Peter whimpered in shock and panic as he witnessed the GCPD go and carry out the bodies of his aunt and uncle.

He was set to ball his eyes out with tears as he had now lost all of his family, but was stopped by Tony as he had walked over.

"Hey kid… I'm… really sorry about what happened…" Tony replied, giving Peter his condolences, "I know what it's like to lose your parents…"

He briefly recalled the night his parents died, reliving a great fear, as he simply have a kid an apologetic look.

"What'd you do about it?"

"I just trusted the people I knew that would help."

Peter simply gave him a hug, surprising Tony a bit, but he returned it.

"So… you have anywhere to stay?"

"My aunt and uncle were the only reason I could stay here."

"I could drop you off at my place… I'm friends with an officer, so he can explain it to the press if they ask anything."

"...Thank you…"

* * *

Tony brought the kid to the mansion and then headed off to go and talk to Dinah at the main Wayne Enterprises building. Peter began to explore the place, amazed by its size and looking around every corner that he could.

"Mr. Grayson, please don't go poking around." Alfred requested.

"ACK!" he gasped, turning to see the butler, "Uh… hi."

"Master Wayne informed me of what happened, I do apologize for the loss, and I will do my best to keep you busy… but please don't go poking around…"

Peter gave an innocent whistle as he touched the side of a candle by a fireplace, causing the fireplace to split apart and reveal a staircase. Alfred attempted to stop him, but Peter managed to get in and head down the staircase that hid behind the fireplace. He soon came across the large cave and saw the Iron Bat symbol, "...Mr. Wayne is Iron Bat?"

"And I thought Iron Bat was the detective," Alfred snarked as he walked down to Peter's side as he stared at a giant robotic t-rex.

"Whoa! Can I touch?"

Alfred thought for a moment and then smirked a bit, "You may."

Peter then simply stopped staring at it and was about to sneak a touch, but backed off and went to look at something else.

"Reverse psychology, never fails," Alfred smiled.

Peter walked around the cave a bit and began to get some ideas.

* * *

Tony returned to the cave to speak with Alfred after talking to Dinah and was shocked to see Peter was down in the cave, "Uh… kid…?"

"He knows, sir," Alfred sighed as Tony saw Peter examining the armors.

"...I can count on you to keep it secret, right?"

"One thing though… I want to use this as a base of operations myself!"

"...what for?"

"You'll see in due time, boss, you'll see…"

Tony sighed as he handed the cryptographic sequencer to Alfred, "Find a way to get that into the Modular Armor."

"At once,"

* * *

Some days had passed after Tony had Peter unofficially adopted into the family, allowing Peter to train with him and work on whatever secret project he was working on. Peter even took the time to show Tony his spider powers, allowing the billionaire to try and find a way to make an armor to duplicate it.

"So… what exactly do you have there?" Tony asked Peter.

"I'm currently working on designing some web shooters. The spider-bite didn't give me the ability to shoot webs, so I'm just working on something that will allow me to do that," Peter informed, "So… do spiders shoot webs from their butts or…?"

Tony let out a slightly annoyed groan in response, "That's their thorax, and to be safe, just shoot it from the hands, kid."

"I was just asking… yeesh…" Peter responded, as he took out a pencil with a bo staff and wrote down his notes while trying to swat down a fly.

"How are you so good with that staff? It's as if you-"

"I got a little practice while using a bo to balance on the tightrope when needed."

Tony simply nodded in response as he worked on his costume.

* * *

A web-zipline of sorts went off, as we see Peter going off over the rooftops of Gotham. He was presently in what appeared to be a green hoodie, red sweats, yellow shoes, and over his head was a red ski mask with goggles over his eyes. He looked and then saw the man he was looking for getting out of a limo and heading towards a casino.

"Norman Zucco…" he muttered, eyeing the man, "Known public figure, organ donor, time donator by day, lead criminal mastermind by night. And I'm gonna make him pay…"

* * *

"Where's the kid?" Tony asked Alfred.

"He just left to try and get revenge…"

Tony spat out the water he had and attempted to get up, but tripped in the process and hurt his leg. Despite the pain, he began to head for the Iron Bat suit.

"Master Wayne, you injured yourself."

"Don't care! Besides, the suit can support me for a while, and more importantly, I need to get that kid before he does something stupid!"

* * *

Peter looked and saw Norman leaving the casino, "Now's my chance…"

Thus, Peter took out a small boomerang like item that looked vaguely like a bird with it being red and black. He carefully aimed the boomerang and flung it, stopping Norman from getting to his limo. Peter jumped down and approached him with a glare behind his goggles as Norman looked at him.

"Who… or… what are you?!" Norman demanded to know.

"Just a guy looking for some revenge…" Peter responded as he grabbed Norman by his shirt, "You killed my parents!"

"...could you be a bit more specific? I've killed a lot of people in this city and many others die…"

Peter growled and shoved him through some wooden railing by a pier, glaring at him.

"Ah! AH! Don't! Please!"

Peter just continued to growl as he contemplated tossing him over.

-Kid!- Iron Bat yelled as he flew over, landing crookedly as a result of his injured leg, limping over to Peter's side, -Enough… you can't let your emotions get the best of you…-

Peter turned to face Iron Bat as he limped over, "Stuff your advice, Iron Bat! You and your stone cold heart! You don't know how I feel! How could you?!"

Iron Bat was taken a bit aback by this and Peter realized what he had just yelled.

"I… I'm sorry… I… I don't know what came over me…" Peter responded.

-Don't apologize. Just become better…-

Peter simply nodded as he moved Norman away from the water, but webbed him up and Iron Bat let evidence for the police to see.

"I will get you for this one day you… you… you Spider-Robin!"

"Spider-Robin…" Peter muttered.

* * *

Peter had returned to the cave and began to improve on his web-shooters in between training sessions. Tony, his leg now wrapped up, walked over to him to speak.

"...I still can't apologize enough about yelling at you…"

"Kid… people make mistakes. Trust me, I've made a few during my time," Tony commented as he handed something to him, "Take it. If you're gonna be a superhero, you're gonna need a better suit."

Peter took the box and opened it to reveal a red and blue suit with green cuffed gloves, shoes being half red and half green, and had a black spider on his chest with the legs spreading across it, a yellow letter R right in the middle of the spider, and the mask had an opening for Peter's black hair, "Thank you…"

"Think you can keep an eye on this town for me while I rest this leg?"

Peter nodded and pulled out the suit, putting on before spiking his hair a bit and putting away his boomerangs and staff.

"And kid… there's something else there. An internship at my company… just to assure people don't get anymore wrong ideas… I hate tabloids…"

"Ooook?" Peter shrugged.

Tony simply shrugged a little before he and Peter stood by a part of a cave with a small candlelight nearby.

"Now Peter, raise your right hand," Tony instructed, which Peter did, "Do you swear to never go too far in a pursuit of justice? Do you swear to not use a gun in order to stop a criminal? Do you swear to always protect the innocent? And swear that we two will fight together against crime and corruption and never swerve from the path of righteousness!"

"I swear it!" Peter nodded.

* * *

Some weeks had passed and Peter had gotten used to the internship at Wayne Industries, working on various tasks, working on adjustments to his arsenal, and helping Iron Bat whenever needed.

"Wonder how Tony's doing in Metropolis?" Peter muttered as he switched on a laptop to see the news.

-Slade Jameson here to report on the menace known as Spider-Robin. Criminal activity has been on the rise since he appeared! Iron Bat made a bad mistake allowing him to leave!- an aging man with salt and pepper hair wearing a black and white suit with a red tie ranted.

Peter quickly changed it to show the Terrorbuster suit fighting the Terror. Peter quickly took out a headset and pulled up a communication channel, just as the Terror was trying to rip off an arm.

-Be fortunate we've constructed replacement limbs should this happen, sir.- Alfred informed.

"I even invented my own Iron suit… just in case."

-...you're going to pay for the materials you used, Intern,- Iron Bat informed.

"...of course I am…" Peter sighed as he saw a news report about a robbery and quickly headed out of the room.

* * *

Zipping across the rooftops of Gotham, we see Peter in his new Spider-Robin costume going from building to building, going towards the crime scene…

 _(See more of Iron Bat's amazing young sidekick in The Amazing Spider-Robin #1, coming soon…)_

* * *

Pikatwig: And thus, one of the most famous Marvel characters has been introduced into Mixture-Verse.

KKD: Finally! So glad we got him introduced.

Pikatwig: And, before you ask if this has anything to do with Iron Man's ties to Peter in the MCU… nope. Dumb coincidence. We concepted this before Civil War came out, so… yea.

KKD: Yea, not to mention WAY before the connections developed in Spider-Man Homecoming, which has yet to be released in theaters as of this typing.

Pikatwig: We do tie things back into the first issue of Iron Bat, and homage certain elements of the origins of both Spider-Man and Robin. Including the scene by the candle from the first comic with Robin.

KKD: Yea, that's true. We also gave a brief touch to the background with Peter getting the Spider bite, though I think it may be more connected to the Amazing Spider-Man movie seeing his parents were around for that. And it's a nice touch having Otto Luthor tied into Peter's origin with him being responsible for his parents' death.

Pikatwig: Thanks for the comment on the bit with Otto Luthor. As for why Tony doesn't know about it in World's Finest #1… well, that was written before it, but in-universe is that Peter simply never told him about it. So… overall thoughts?

KKD: Overall, I think this was a very well-written installment of the story. Glad we got Peter involved at last, ready for future events. Yours?

Pikatwig: I thought this was pretty neat and I enjoyed it overall. Oh, and Jameson's appearance. Yea… unlike the normal Jameson, this one has a BASIS for why he calls Spider-Robin evil. What he was about to do to Norman Zucco.

KKD: Oh, yea, seeing he was almost set to knock off a known public figure, that is pretty bad. Also, I found in Amazing Spider-Man #10 Jameson was jealous of Spidey, which is why he wants to tarnish his reputation , but doesn't necessarily call him 'evil'; I think your impression of that is just in the Ultimate Spider-Man cartoon.

Pikatwig: ...isn't a 'menace' typically something evil?

KKD: Well, I guess you could say that, but again, perspective.

Pikatwig: Ok. Anyway, favorite part?

KKD: I would have to say… uh… gosh… either the part where we see Peter getting his Spider-powers in that flashback (very saddening that's how Peter's parents died here), or the moment he swears that oath to Tony.

Pikatwig: I don't know what mine is, personally. Anyway, hope you all enjoyed this. We both did.

KKD: Yea, that's a fact. I'm excited for whatever we have planned next.

Pikatwig: Also, I should note that a certain somebody's birthday is upcoming…

KKD: Oh yea. *looks to the calendar with the day April 24th circled*

Pikatwig: Yep. Anyway… end off time. Just Live More.

KKD: Jaa ne.


	7. Green Hawk 1

*Pikatwig stared at something Muk told him about and felt conflicted*

Pikatwig: ...the one time I wouldn't be happy if a Dragon Orb character lost…

KKD: *walks in* Yea… sorry, dude. I had no idea this would happen, but it makes better sense than what TB said saying 'Why not Billy Batson vs Carol Danvers? Then it'd be Captain Marvel vs Captain Marvel'. ...Granted, that's not exactly what he said, but my point still stands.

Pikatwig: ...seems too obvious to me. Still… one of the only Ryu Sphere characters I like is going to be on Death Battle. It'll certainly be something…

KKD: Well, yea. But that'll get us off topic for too long. Shall we talk of today's story?

Pikatwig: A character who wields my favorite type of weapon, a bow and arrow.

KKD: The master marksman himself, who was probably inspired by another famous archer you may know as Robin Hood.

Pikatwig: So… who debuted first between the two? The Emerald Archer or… uh… uh… uh… what's a nickname for the other one?

KKD: I dunno about the nickname for either, but to my knowledge, Green Arrow came first.

Pikatwig: So… our first time that Marvel is duplicating DC. Also, I saw your Decidueye is nicknamed after an incarnation of Hawkeye.

KKD: Yea, pretty much. That's the first thing that came into mind when I saw him.

Pikatwig: And before anybody asks, I simply prefered Litten over Rowlett. I don't know why, but I liked the cat more than I liked the bowling-ball owl.

KKD: *snickers* That's funny when you put it that way.

Pikatwig: I don't know why, but I had this funny mental image of a Litten using Ember to light Rowlett on fire and then bowl it into Popplio, who, in a way while standing up, kinda looks like a bowling pin.

KKD: ...What?

Pikatwig: So… Popplio standing on its tail to sort of pose like a bowling pin.

KKD: Anyway, back to the archers.

Pikatwig: Yea. I'll admit, when I heard Green Arrow's origin, I was kinda reminded of Iron Man's. They were both billionaires who became alcoholics and then went through a life-changing experience and became a superhero.

KKD: That kinda makes sense when you think about it.

Pikatwig: And, before anybody asks, no I haven't seen Arrow.

KKD: Me neither.

Pikatwig: My dad did at one point, don't know when, and then dropped it after a while. Also, on that show, we see Ra's al Ghul is going around and messing with the Emerald Archer. ...I don't get it either.

KKD: Yea, no idea what the guy who trained Batman in Batman Begins is doing messing with Green Arrow, but whatever. For now, let's get going.

Disclaimers: Neither KKD Silver nor Pikatwig own anything within this story except for any original concepts such as this particular story concept, and any original characters within. The rest belong to their respective owners such as Marvel Comics, DC Comics, Stan Lee, etc.

* * *

Years ago, in a little farm out in the middle of the countryside of Iowa, a young boy was sitting as his mother tended to his wounds as he sniffled.

"Oliver, you really need to stop trying to argue your father…" his mother told him.

"But he took my dinner from me," Oliver whimpered.

"I can make you a new dinner later," she offered, Oliver smiling in response before she finished bandaging him up, "Alright, let's go in and do that,"

* * *

Oliver sat with his mom and ate his dinner of pasta and chicken. His dad walked on over and muttered something to himself only to grab Oliver's food plate.

"Dear, you need to stop taking your son's food," Oliver's mom replied, taking the plate away from him and giving it to her son, but then he smacked her upside the head, "Ow!"

"I'll eat whatever I dang well please!" he said in a drunken stupor.

Oliver just hid under the table, his mom smacking his father's hand and face before he could take the plate again. He let out a small whimper in his fear over his mom and dad fighting and tried to keep out of sight.

* * *

His mother tried to make sure her son got to sleep, after her husband fell drunk in bed, "Go to sleep… go to sleep…"

"But what if dad tries to hurt me…" Oliver whimpered as his mother hugged him.

"If it makes you feel better, I'll stay here. I'll make sure he doesn't hurt you, ok?"

"...ok…"

He smiled as his mother hugged him and started to fall asleep, smiling softly as he dozed off. As he slept, though, his mom gave him a soft kiss on the forehead before she heard some clattering downstairs. She slowly walked down the stairs and saw a thief searching for something. When the thief noticed the woman, he quickly pulled out a gun and shot her.

* * *

"Mom?" Oliver asked as he slowly walked around, trying to find her upstairs, but when he got downstairs he saw his dad was sitting there and staring at his dead mom, "...mom?"

"She's… dead," his dad informed as he downed a liquor bottle, trying to drown his sorrows away, while Oliver snuck back up to his room and hid there.

However, his dad just cried over his dead wife and continued to drink and drink and drink some more, until his body went limp and he coughed up what was left before dying.

* * *

Oliver soon grabbed some of his things and followed a woman to an adoption agency that was still in Iowa. He was still crying, thinking about the death of his mom and how he wanted her to still be there, "...I miss my mom…"

"...I know it's hard, kid," the woman told him, trying to comfort him, "But hopefully we'll find you a new mom."

"...can I say goodbye to my mom?"

"Soon, I promise,"

Oliver whimpered a bit, but followed the woman to the agency.

* * *

Oliver had slowly grown used to being an orphan and found comfort in a plastic bow and arrow, practicing with it and a target in the backyard of the orphanage everyday out of boredom and later with great interest.

"Hi Oli," the adoption lady smiled.

"Hi," he responded, releasing the arrow from the bow, hitting the bullseye for the tenth time that day.

"That's impressive," she complimented, patting his head.

"Thanks," he smiled, "So have you found a new mom for me?"

"Not yet…" she told him.

Oliver sighed and hugged her a bit.

"Don't worry, we'll find you the right parents soon enough," she assured as she petted his head a bit, "So… why do you like that plastic bow?"

"My mom liked bows…" he informed, "It reminds me of her."

"I see. Having something to keep you calm does help,"

Oliver sat down on the porch and cuddled the plastic bow closely as the woman hugged him, "...you're like mom…"

"I… kinda knew her,"

"Really?"

"Yea… we were friends when we were… about your age, actually,"

"Wow…" Oliver gasped.

"I honestly miss her too," she said softly as she petted Oliver's head, the young boy sighing again as he hugged her, "But she lives on through you."

He smiled a little bit in response and slowly dozed off in her arms.

"Rest easy, Oli. I'll find you a home, I promise…"

* * *

The woman returned home and looked in a phone book before she sighed and looked to a picture of Oli.

"Dear, you ok?" her husband asked.

"I wish I could say yes, but… I'm concerned for Oli. I want him to have a happy home, but I can't…"

"...why not the two of us adopt him?"

This made her stare at her husband for a moment and then she realized how much it was a good idea.

"Mr. Charles Barton, you are a genius," she smiled as she kissed him.

* * *

The next day, Oliver was excited to be living with his mom's friend.

"Can I call you mom?" Oliver asked.

"Of course, Oli," she smiled as she guided him to the large building she lived in, "Here we are."

"...mom? Why are we here?"

"Because, Oli, I'm rich," she informed.

Oliver looked stunned by this as they entered the large building and he saw how huge it was, seeing many people at work as well as he was guided upstairs to a large room that was decorated with various things a kid his age would like. He gawked upon seeing all of the cartoon characters, video game characters, and stars and moons, "Wow…"

"This is your room," she told Oliver as he looked amazed and saw the plastic bow and arrow he had played around with at the orphanage, "I made sure to take that with me. You can use it all you want. Be sure you put the arrows away when you're down,"

"You're the best, mom," Oliver smiled as he hugged her.

She smiled happily and then let Oliver take his toy bow and fire an arrow, "Nice job."

"Thank you, mom," he smiled.

* * *

Four years went by, and Oliver, now age 14, was watching his mom and dad as they walked to a new building that his new adopted parents, the Bartons, had bought.

"Wow… this is so cool…" he gawked.

"Indeed it is," his mom smiled.

"I hope you want to live big Oli, because this place is almost three times as large as the old place," his dad added.

Oliver looked amazed smiled as he and his mom walked in, but a gunshot had sound and his dad fell to the ground.

"DAD!" he yelled in fear.

Oliver was suddenly getting flashbacks to the day he saw his birth mom died as his adopted mother held onto him close, "Mom… I'm scared…"

"Hang on, Oli, I'll keep you safe. Just stay with me and I'll make sure we keep living" she responded, clinging him close and ending up taking a bullet to the back.

"MOM!" he whimpered as the police arrived.

"Freeze!" they yelled at the gunman.

"He got my parents!" Oliver yelled in fear.

The police tried to corner the guy just as the ambulance arrived and began to get Oliver's parents to the hospital.

* * *

"Mom! Dad!" Oliver yelled as he ran into a room where his parents where being tended to, "Thank goodness… you're alright…"

"I'm afraid they aren't," a doctor told him.

"Huh?" Oliver whimpered in shock.

"The bullet wounds were fatal… hit them right in the heart…"

Oliver began to whimper as his mom motioned for him to speak to her, "Mom… please… please don't leave me…"

"I'm going to go join your birth mother in heaven…" she smiled.

"...I'll see you there… Martha…" her husband whispered.

"Don't you go too, dad…" Oliver said as tears flowed from his eyes, "I don't want to lose my parents again!"

However, he felt their hands get colder and colder by the second, as his dad passed first and his mom slowly turned to him.

"Mom… please no…" he said as tears streamed down from his eyes, "Please… don't leave me alone… you've been there for me for so long…"

"...I'll miss you… Oli…" she whispered as Oliver leaned close to her. She gave him a kiss to the forehead before she passed with a soft smile.

Oliver began to cry loudly and cling to his parents.

* * *

It had been seven years since that day and Oliver Barton became the runner of Barton Industries and was going to a playboy lifestyle. Similar to one Anthony Wayne, Oliver Barton started drinking his sorrows away and mingling with many women.

"So babe," Oliver started, his face red from the booze he drank as he spoke with a cute blonde, "What're you doing later tonight?"

"Working," she responded.

"Well, maybe you and I can go on a date?"

"I'm busy," she told her boss with a scoff.

* * *

"And I'm tellin' ya, Wayne, what's a girl like her doing rejectin' a guy like me?!" a still drunk Oliver spoke on the phone.

-I dunno… you know, maybe you should lay off the drinks a little, Barton. I can smell your breath over the line…-

"You're as bad as I am!"

-...true.-

Wayne just laughed with Oliver a little bit before

-Seriously, though, Oliver. I need your help to see if I can finish the weapons before I go to Russia.-

'Yea, no problem, Tony ol' pal, I'll give you some soon enough…"

* * *

Some days after that chat, Oliver was on a boat somewhere near the Philippines, having a small party on the boat as tried to flirt with a woman.

"Come on Ms. Ranga," he said, "You gotta be willing to date somebody…"

However, before he could get another word out, he suddenly started feeling a little seasick.

"Ugh… actually… hang on, I gotta go inside for a moment…"

However, before he could even get to the stairs, he started to pass out on the railing near the edge of the ship, before a rough wave sent him off the side…

* * *

Oliver soon washed up on an island and coughed out some of the seawater, looking up to see he was stuck on a deserted island, "My head… what the…?"

He gawked, looking around at the scene before him, seeing pretty much nothing but a jungle past the beach he was on.

"Where am I?" he wondered before managing to get up to his feet and saw some loose material lying around, "Hmm…"

He grabbed some of the scrap metal and propped it up to make a makeshift shelter, and then grabbed one of the coconuts that fell on the ground, cracking it against a rock before drinking it's contents.

"Ok, Oli. Let's evaluate what's going on. You're alone on an island, not recognizable from first glance, and you have no clue when someone will rescue you," he noted to himself before sighing, "First thing I need to do is make sure I can survive on this place until I can get help."

Oliver looked around and saw some strings and metal that he could make a bow out of, so he managed to bend the metal and fashion the string around it to form a bow. Next he took some of the straightest branches he could find, carving them into arrows with some feathers and metal tips.

"Well the good news is I'm good with a bow, so I won't go hungry if I find something to hunt should I resort to it."

He simply grabbed a large leaf from a palm tree and then used it as a makeshift blanket. Soon after he prepared a small fire by him to keep himself warm.

"Thank goodness dad gave me those survival lessons…"

With a yawn, Oli then grabbed a rock to act as a pillow and dosed off.

* * *

Next day, Oliver awoke and cracked open another nearby coconut to drink and eat before hearing a rustling nearby. He then grabbed his makeshift bow and quiver of arrows before he snuck around and saw it was a small bird. He was ready to strike it before he saw it take food up to a small nest of baby birds, making him slowly stop his attempt. He sighed a bit, walking away to try and find a new quarry to take down for food. Most of his attempts went unsuccessful due to misses or due to the animal having families to go back to. Eventually, he was about to give up and turn back before hearing another noise, nothing at all like the wildlife he was seeing so far. He waited, but the source of the sound was one before he could see it.

"...I must be hearing things…" he sighed as he walked over to the water and stared at it.

He pulled out an empty bottle before having more coconut water, before he saw a fish bounce out. He quickly caught the fish and smiled.

"At least I'll be eating something now," he smiled, returning to his campsite.

* * *

This process repeated for about four weeks, Oli quickly getting used to this lifestyle, occasionally hearing the odd non-wildlife noises until on his 30th day on the island he decided to investigate. The bird family that had been around since his second day decided to help him out and helped guide him towards the sound. With that, they found some people on the island in the middle of what looked like smuggling.

"Man, this stuff is gonna get us some big bucks!" a person with an English accent said as he placed down a crate filled with something pretty heavy.

"Keep quiet. We don't know who could be spying on us," a person with a gruff brooklyn accent shushed.

"C'mon, mates. Who'd be listenin' to us all the way out 'ere?" a third man with an aussie accent added.

Oliver gave a look and the bird motioned towards a computer of sorts, the young archer spying it before deciding to sneak around to get rid of the firearms that they had before doing anything. Staying in the undergrowth, he removed and disposed of every weapon they had before firing a shot at the drug.

"What was that?!" the English accent guy gasped.

"Iron Bat?!" the third man gulped.

"Don't be stupid. Since when would the Iron Bat come all the way out here when he's busy in Gotham?" the brooklyn man scoffed before he got hit by a smoke bomb arrow and they were all taken down.

* * *

"Mr. Barton!" an employee of his company gasped upon the boat's arrival, "You're ok!"

Oliver sighed in response before he got off the boat, "Yea, I'm fine."

As Oliver walked into the boat, the bird and its family flew into it and rested onto Oliver's head.

"What's with the birds?" the employee asked.

"What?" he asked.

"There are birds on your head," the employee spoke up.

"Oh. They helped me out and I guess they didn't want to leave me hanging," he guessed.

* * *

When Oliver got back home, he was relaxing in his building and smiled at the family of four brown birds that he let fly around him, "I'm glad you came with me."

One of the birds landed on Oli's forearm and handed him a feather.

"Thank you…" he smiled as he set the feather by his bow, but then looked at it a bit, "...what should I do now? It's not like I can simply go back to booze. Hmm… I wonder… should I become someone like this Iron Bat I've heard so much about?"

He looked over a newspaper in thought and then at his bow with a soft smile as the idea formed.

* * *

Oliver now stood in a green and purple costume that resembled an armored version of Robin Hood, including the hat with a hawk feather, "I am… Green… uh… Green… uh…"

One of the hawks that were helping him landed on his shoulder and he got the perfect name idea, "...Green Hawk."

* * *

Pikatwig: The Green Hawk is now here.

KKD: That was a pretty cool origin story.

Pikatwig: Oli got some of Hawkeye's luck, but then became a hero. Oh, something I remembered while we were writing this, is that an incarnation of Hawkeye is officially a member of the Justice League.

KKD: Seriously?

Pikatwig: Yep. During some Marvel/DC crossover, Hawkeye saved both worlds and was made a member of the Justice League.

KKD: Huh… and yet Spidey couldn't due to being turned down by Batman.

Pikatwig: Which, based on looking at the cover, was due to him "letting Uncle Ben die".

KKD: Really Bats? How was he supposed to know that could happen?

Pikatwig: Actually, looking at the cover again, it was the Flash who brought it up. ...and your attempt to stop the death of your mother ended up rebooting the DC universe.

KKD: Sheesh… anyway, back to Green Hawk.

Pikatwig: Considering that we're trying to make this a series for all ages, Green Arrow's habit of torture will not be transferred. ...no seriously, that's mentioned in not only his Death Battle with Hawkeye, but also in Arrow. And, while Batman and Superman don't exist in the Arrow/Flash world (Superman is indeed in Supergirl's Earth), one could interpret a conversation between them as similar to Batman and Superman. ...I just bring this up because I just read it while doing some research.

KKD: I see.

Pikatwig: Part of the reason the hawks helped him were due to Hawkeye being mentioned to have some hearing issues. Heck, if the hearing-aids that Tony gave him stop working, Hawkeye would lose 80% of his hearing.

KKD: That is a real pain, especially for a superhero.

Pikatwig: And the hawks were there to help the 'hawk' part of the title. ...where'd the name 'Hawkeye' come from?

KKD: Not sure. *looks it up* According to what I found, it could be related to how his eye is as sharp as a hawk's, or it could be an allusion to Iowa's nickname, the Hawkeye State, a name popularized by two promoters from Burlington, or so the story goes.

Pikatwig: Alright. So… favorite part?

KKD: Hmm… gotta be that island part where we showed him working to survive.

Pikatwig: I liked the part where he didn't hurt the hawk family. It was really cute.

KKD: Yea, that's true.

Pikatwig: Anyway, next time is the second volume of World's Finest, where a new hero will debut. Want a hint? Well… an amazing man once said "To achieve great things one must sacrifice stability and push one's limit past sanity." Figure out where that quote came from and you got your path to who Green Hawk is teaming up with.

KKD: Not sure if that was a real quote beyond where I know you got it, but ok.

Pikatwig: Just Live More.

KKD: Jaa ne.


End file.
